Masquerade
by Beatriz Montiel
Summary: Sucede durante la dictadura del Sexto Hokage, Naruto y compañía planean una rebelión, para salvar Konoha de las manos del cruel Kage quien no se quedará quieto, pues intenta revivir a Madara Uchiha
1. Soledad

_Cap1: Soledad_

_En soledad me hago el loco, para no enloquecer_

Aunque últimamente esos sueños se tornan muy distantes, aun en estos tiempos tan fatálicos, siguen ahí forjándose lentamente, haciéndose cada vez más grandes y deseables, sobre todo en ahora que el sexto Hokage ha hecho y deshecho a diestra y siniestra; ha convertido a la aldea de la hoja en la más corrupta sociedad ninja que jamás se haya visto, ahora somos asesinos a sueldo, es terrible y lamentable ver como el trabajo de los anteriores Kages han sido destruidos. Me gustaba más cuando las pequeñas villas nos llamaban "hermanos", "amigos", "aliados"; sin embargo, los adjetivos más siniestros son los que nos señalan cuando tan solo caminamos por algún lugar, el miedo constante, el mismo episodio se repite una y otra vez, una madre que toma a su hijo por el brazo y lo esconde en su regazo; el niño que corre despavorido, entra a su casa y cierra la puerta; por último los murmullos. Ya empezamos a acostumbrarnos a todo ese trato hostil, pero no puedo dejar de sentir un hueco en el estómago que cala mis nervios hasta casi desquiciarme, me recuerda a los días en que todos me repelían, no es justo, realmente nosotros solo somos los peones, como las piezas del sh ougi que Shikamaru mueve en un solitario desde que su maestro y amigo murió.

Finalmente, la noche cayó sobre la aldea cubriendo la bóveda con un color satinado muy poco usual, ya nadie salía durante las noches, los negocios nocturnos eran pocos y ninguno duraba hasta la madrugada, me deprimía todo aquel panorama; pero esta noche era especial, algo tenía que me dejaba reposar tranquilamente sobre el tejado de mi departamento, viendo a las personas hacer sus rituales nocturnos, es realmente increíble la tranquilidad que se percibe.

- Una estrella fugaz – le susurro a mi amigo negro y de grandes orbes amarillas, un gato sin familia, como yo. Le he llamado Hoshi (estrella), pues cuando lo encontré lastimado sobre una teja, sus ojos se fundían con el cielo oscuro y sus ojos parecían centellar cuando parpadeaba. Desde entonces, le ofrezco la leche que dejo después del desayuno.

Me ha maullado, y se sienta sobre mi abdomen, pareciera que quiere reclamar algo, pues me mira inquisitoriamente, ambos mirábamos el cielo, ese era un gusto que compartíamos en común; mirar al cielo me mantiene estable, shikamaru es quien me ha dado el consejo. Parece que ninguna otra estrella pasará, pero la luna llena se iza hermosa sobre el firmamento cambiando lentamente su posición generando un diluvio de sombras y matices diferentes.

- No he tenido opción – digo vencido. El gato parece poseer inteligencia "supra gato", adivina cada uno de mis sentimientos y sin palabras logra que yo hable hasta de más. Aunque con él tengo confidenciabilidad absoluta, estoy seguro que no irá con alguien a contar todos mis problemas existenciales – no me mires así – exijo sin respuesta alguna.

Sin más, el felino eriza la piel de su lomo haciéndome poner en alerta con una Kunai en mano, veo una silueta que reconozco casi de inmediato, bajo el arma y extiendo mi mano para recibir el pergamino, el guante negro y la piel marmórea del brazo de Sakura se nota rígida, aprieta con fuerza el rollo de papel, como no queriendo entregarla. Levanto la mirada dulcemente y puedo observar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos jade.

- Basta Hoshi – el gato no puede evitar ser repelido por ella, no sé que puede tener en su contra, pero nunca le ha soportado – cálmate Sakura, no pasará nada – siempre le digo eso, y siempre termino en el hospital gracias a los neandertales que tengo por equipo.

- El equipo parte mañana a primera hora, cuídate mucho – sin decir más se apartó y corrió hacia la penumbra. No entendí muy bien el mensaje, así que proseguí a abrir el pergamino y tras leer las indicaciones quemé el rollito con un encendedor.

Hoshi se había marchado, ese gato aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma, le debí haber puesto "nagareboshi" (estrella fugaz) y tal vez estaría estático. Al entrar a mi departamento, tomé lo necesario para la misión y corrí por las calles hasta la torre Hokage, como me lo pedía la misión.

- Bienvenido – escuché justo después de atravesar el umbral – sé bien que dice que será una misión en equipo, pero esto lo puedes manejar bien tú solito, como un hombre.

- Las órdenes señor – dije a regañadientes. No me placía decirle "señor" a un hombre del que no estoy seguro de su humanidad, porque bien podría parecer un sharpie.


	2. Misión

Cap 2: Misión

_Ve, envía y obedece_

Parece que aún es de madrugada, porque al abrir los ojos veo el cielo "morado", me duele el cuerpo considerablemente y la muñeca me quema, miro a mi alrededor, creo que estoy en un callejón aledaño a mi departamento, justamente a mis pies, Hoshi, le miro fijamente mientras enfoco mi mirada justo en su tórax, se le ve lastimado, no respira y enseguida escucho unos pasos.

- Me aruño, debiste enseñarle modales – estaba muerto. Apreté el puño tragando el odio que sentía, quería descargarme en él. Todo el resentimiento que tenía guardado, deseaba acabarlo, no dejar huella alguna de su existencia sobre este maldito mundo.

- El equipo te espera en la entrada – tomé al gato y lo puse sobre mi regazo, unas lágrimas querían fugarse de mis ojos, las contuve lo más que pude – Naruto, mírame – ordenó el dictador, en ipso facto levanté la mirada – tira el gato a la basura – mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad, de un momento a otro me encontraba tirando a Hoshi en un bote de basura. Lo que me hubieran hecho no era bueno, esto echaría por popa todo nuestro plan.

Sin más, se retiraron, dejándome en claro que era una marioneta más, fijaba mi miraba en la gran llamarada que incendiaba la basura con mi amigo dentro, las lágrimas derramaron por mis mejillas, esto era algo que le haría pagar en su momento. Tal parecía que deseaba envenenarme con odio, para algún propósito, enseguida recordé el ardor de mi muñeca enrollé la manga de mi chamarra y descubrí un pequeño tatuaje, el kanji de la obediencia. Me retiré una vez que las llamas habían acabado con el cadáver del animalito, en segundos estuve en la puerta de la aldea.

Aún no había nadie, me senté en el piso, mientras sacudía mi chamarra, había quedada llena de polvo, pude ver un perfecto amanecer que disfrute solo pensando en Hoshi, definitivamente me había encariñado con el felino, finalmente era mi única compañía entre mi soledad, sin lugar a dudarlo Hiroto se había volado la barda, mientras despotricaba en su contra, la mañana apareció sin rastro alguno del resto del equipo, mi mirada era seria, cargada de odio, creo jamás haber tenido un semblante parecido a este, todo se había juntado, el tatuaje, Hoshi y los irresponsables que ya venía dándome una idea ligeramente acertada de quienes serían ellos.

Eran las diez de la mañana y ahí tenían a su idiota esperándoles, estaba explotando, a lo lejos veía dos sombras, listos o no, ya sabían que les esperaba y hoy no tenia humor particularmente, Sakura me jaqueaba diciéndome lo mucho que había llegado a parecerme a Sasuke, con énfasis en lo amargado, pero ser capitán de un equipo de inútiles no era muy sabroso que digamos, soportas uno, pero a tres, mierda, si que querían hacerme sentir lo difícil que era lidiar conmigo.

- Buenos Días Sensei – Susurró la única niña de mi equipo, Miyu, quien bajo la cabeza al sentir el peso de mi mirada sobre ellos – pensé que tendría hambre por esperarnos – estos chicos conocen el cálculo de riesgo, sabían que me harían esperar lo suficiente para sulfurarme.

Aramiya Miyu, una niña en la extensión de la palabra, aunque por cronología no lo era, a sus quince años parece una mocosa de seis, es una melliza. Miyu, es algo bajita para ser una chica, con grandes ojos oscuros y piel ligeramente satinada, siempre lleva una sola coleta que sujeta su cabello corto color azabache, sin embargo, es la más miedosa, pero si la mas asertiva de los dos restantes, por lo general sonríe, pero creo que le he intimidado.

- Discúlpenos, peor es que enserio no supimos ni de dónde nos llegó – Aquí empezaban las excusas fútiles – un tipo nos ha soltado al perro – no pude evitar soltar un bufido de gracia.

- Si les ha soltado el perro, ¿cómo es que no han llegado pronto? –dije hastiado de sus palabrerías vanas.

- El perro huele el chakra – dijo pensante – es cosa de cada mañana. Es enserio, sensei, no le decimos mentiras, ¿verdad hermana? –la niña asintió. Parecían haber sido instruidos por el mismo Kakashi sensei, su excusas eran patéticas y pueriles.

Kento, era por su parte el sin vergüenza, el único motivo por el que mantenía al grupo de ineptos era porque la habilidad de los mellizos me servía para comunicarnos sin necesidad de los molestos trasmisores, ya que ellos eran como una torre de comunicaciones, nos escuchábamos a distancia, no hay necesidad de describir al "mal hecho" es lo mismo, solo que en un hombre más alto.

- ¿Y…

- ¡Ahí viene! – gritaron los dos al unísono, no dejaron terminar mi pregunta, cuando el ultimo "Guanábana" se colapso contra mí. Y justo tras él un enorme perro color claro al que enseguida calmé.

- ¡Akamaru, échate! – Ordené – ya los conoces, ¿dónde está Kiba? – golpeó ligeramente el desayuno que los chicos acababan de darme, miré la bolsa atentamente.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! Tus chicos se equivocaron de bolsa, ese es el alimento de Akamaru –Kiba se paraba frente a mí para intercambiar las bolsas, luego de eso se despidieron y les miré con hastío.

En serio, cuando digo que son un trío de subnormales no me equivoco, suspiré y abrí el desayuno, Hiromu, era un chico del clan Himura, la misma Ino califica a su primo como un completo desastre, Hiromu posee todos los atributos de un Yamanaka, simplemente es una de las ramas secundarias del clan, Hirumu es especialista en forzar la voluntad de las personas, ahora podía entender lo aciago que era eso.

- Ahora, ¿Serían tan amables de contarme que pasó? – me senté a comer, la verdad era que tenía hambre y no me apetecía haber comido croquetas de Akamaru. Esperé pacientemente la respuesta, pero los tres simplemente se miraban entre ellos.

- Lo que pasó, era que íbamos con el tiempo justo, cuando nos chocamos con Kiba sensei y pues lo demás se lo imagina, ¿no es así? – Dijo Miyu con voz apenada - ¿le ha gustado el desayuno? Yo lo preparé – al escuchar eso casi tiro la comida ahí mismo, si bien era una falta respeto hacia ella, eso me hacía sentir acosado. La voz de la melliza nació apesumbrada y muy bajita. Moví la cabeza y tragué la porción en mi boca.

- Muchas gracias, Miyu, pero deberías dejar de perder el tiempo en prepararme un desayuno – me lavé las manos, enviándole la indirecta – Bien, pongan atención, ya saben que solo explico una vez – me puse en pie – iremos al país de la nieve, de ahí traeremos a una mujer con la que no quiero y no pueden tener contacto, ni el más mínimo, esta es su primera misión de rango A. Kento y Miyu ustedes se encargan del perímetro, Hiromu, cuando la veas usas tu jutsu ¡háganlo bien!.

- ¿Eso no es un secuestro? – inquirió el rubio. Era obvio, pero si no se los aclaro creerán que es una mudanza.

- Si, es eso – suspiré – bien conocen las reglas y la misión está dicha, pregunten sus dudas ya – los mire a los ojos.

- ¿La chica es alguien importante? Porque si es así debería ir el equipo S7 – Kento había dado a la diana esta vez.

- No, ella es simplemente una mujer, cualquiera, será fácil si Hiromu usa su jutsu en ella – miré a los demás, al parecer no quedaba duda alguna.

- ¿Y su gato? Usted dijo "pregunten sus dudas" nunca aseveró acerca de la misión, esa es mi duda – Hoshi siempre me despedía en cada misión, baje la mirada "no mostrar sentimiento alguno" era la nueva regla de oro.

- Está muerto – dije secamente y me di la vuelta, para salir de la aldea.


	3. El Santuario

Cap3: El santuario

_El silencio es el único que jamás traiciona_

En cuestión de días estuvimos justamente donde deberíamos haber estado, los mellizos iniciaron el perimetraje de la zona, cerciorándose de no haber shinobi alguno cercano a nuestro objetivo, la misión era simple, todo sería durante la madrugada, un trabajo limpio y silente. Tenía cerca de dos años haciendo este tipo de misiones con mi equipo raíz, s7, conformado por Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y yo.

Cuando la noche estaba al punto, comenzamos a desplazarnos entre las sombras, de forma zigzagueada conmigo a la cabeza, habíamos estado vigilando el lugar, casi nadie se paraba por ese lugar, aunque hasta donde sé, nadie jamás pone un pie sobre el piso de un templo, si no es porque tenga un problema muy grande. Escuchamos un cascabel, nos camuflajemos en el entorno, frente a nosotros nuestro objetivo de no mas de veinte años y un metro sesenta de altura, un cabello color miel largo que caia sobre sus hombros, esto no era lo que esperábamos.

- ¡Es una sacerdotisa! – escuché en mi cabeza, ignoré el comentario y le observamos reza durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, no entiendo cómo pueden pedir tantas cosas o que hacen orando tantísimo tiempo.

Cuando se puso en pie Hiromu se desplazó hasta la pequeña campanita haciéndola sonar, llamando la atención de la joven, ella voltea en ipso facto, y yo me desplazo noqueando a cualquier vigía que pudiera dar aviso del rapto. Al volver a la habitación, ella se encontraba sentada frente a una ventana, ella se veía relajada y el ambiente en el lugar era sencillamente séptico, respirábamos con tranquilidad, aunque sabía que ellos estaban envueltos en miedo, por primera vez se habían comportado a la altura.

- Estoy lista – se puso en pie. Había estado pidiendo, y era una buena idea, se acercó a un jarrón que adornaba una esquina escueta y de ahí sacó una pequeña cajita morada.

Por un momento creí que estaba bajo el jutsu de sumisión, pero podía ver muy campante a Hiromu, ella iba por su cuenta, esto era extraño.

- Esto era totalmente innecesario capitán – se dirigió a mí, con un tono neutro, mirando cada uno de los guardias tendidos en el piso, eso me hizo sentir un criminal.

- No pensamos que estaría dispuesta – palabree tontamente, me sentía culpable, pero no pediría disculpa alguna – exageré, lo acepto - No le miré, no quería tener que mirarle a la cara – nosotros tan solo seguimos órdenes y nos apegamos a un plan estándar, una persona común hubiera puesto resistencia, es normal temernos.

- No soy una salvaje, Capitán, conozco mi posición en todo esto – con eso me callaba, sus pabras era escuetas, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, pero podía respirar la nota agria en su voz.

El viaje siguió lento y bullicioso, pero de ella no provenía palabra alguna, los chicos se jugaban bromas entre ellos y a veces hasta yo alcanzaba, los dejé ser hasta que se cansaron al anochecer, teníamos roles dispuestos por default, la manera más fácil de sobre llevar una misión en la que te sientes profundamente culpable es no tener que tratar con ella tan directamente, vigilaba a mi equipo y ellos se encargaba de hacer "el trabajo sucio".

- Tenga, lamento no ofrecerle algo mejor, pero venimos ligeros – dije sin mirarle y acomodando en el suelo un vaso de ramen instantáneo, odiaba tener que hablar así, pero esta es una dama que no conozco y ya no soy un niño, "hay que comportarse a la altura" o eso me decía mi sensei cuando fui nombrado Jounin hace dos años.

- Muchas gracias, no creí que fueran humanos – no sonrió, pero sin pensar comenzó a ingerir, seguramente no tiene prejuicio alguno – todos creen que comemos caviar, y talvez en otros lados así es, pero yo prefiero ser como tú y ellos.

- No querrías ser como yo, te lo aseguro – me alejé del lugar en busca de un cobertor, los chicos cenaban tranquilamente, yo haría la guardia nocturna esta vez.

La noche no fue mas que un panorama aburrido y sin gracia, no hubieron estrellas tan siquiera, los ruidos nocturnos eran tranquilizantes. Me molesta estar despierto en la noche, me hace pensar mucho en cosas que me agobian, me hace planear y eso me provoca hambre, de mi mochila saqué una manzana y la mordisqueé lentamente. Pronto iniciaría el invierno, mi estación más bohemia por predilección.

Durante el invierno tengo ganas de todo, siempre quiero mejorar, hago las dichosas metas que jamás cumplo porque siempre inician con comer sanamente, se me antoja el amor, ver pasar a las parejas felices en navidad. En ese día la aldea olvida todos los rollos de la guerra y se dedican un tiempo a celebrar; el año pasado fue el clan Hyuga quien ofreció la celebración, la mayoría terminó embriagado, recuerdo a Rock Lee dando un espectáculo y a Kiba escupiendo tonterías, Sakura se divorciaba, se había tomado un desarmador, ¡que vaya que la desarmó! Ella no se ha casado; Ino le llevo a su casa, ambas estaban perdidas. En esa ocasión yo me tomé dos o tres submarinos, luego Sasuke (sí él), Shikamaru y Yo apostamos una vergüenza pública a quien perdiera en un encuentro de sake, fue divertido; el virtual ganador fue Shikamaru para nuestra sorpresa, y quien perdió, su servidor, así que esa misma noche vestí un vestido diminuto, me maquillaron y así salí, debo admitir que es diferente a usar el jutsu sexy, esto sí fue vergonzoso, ¡qué pena!

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, me molestaba de sobre manera ser vencido por algo tan natural como el sueño, así que me puse en pie, caminé durante un rato, ideando la ruta alterna más rápida y eficaz de llegar a la aldea sanos y salvos, debía pensar en todo, ladrones, soldados, shinobi, asesinos y todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, después de todo faltaba poco, diez horas a lo mucho, se que dije poco, pero a comparación de los dos días anteriores, diez horas no es nada.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a esclarecer el cielo, decidí que era hora de despertar a los enclenques, le di una patadita a cada uno para que abrieran los ojos. Les tomó varios minutos despertar por completo y otros más para prepararse para salir, cuando hubieron estado listos para salir, les di las indicaciones antes de que ella despertara.

- ¿no es muy temprano? – se quejó Miyu tallándose los ojos y bostezado repetidamente. Esto era algo cotidiano, de cada misión, despertaban quejándose de todo y evadían sus responsabilidades; aunque soy la persona menos indicada para llamarles la atención, yo obedezco la regla que mas me conviene y mi maestro, en fin, somos una caso perdido, así que no puedo esperar que ellos obedezcan de buenas a primeras, debo predicar con el ejemplo.

- No, no lo es – Reprendí amablemente, a veces ser bueno es ser malo, y si no quiero que ellos se 'monten' sobre mí lo mejor era llamarles la atención.

Ella despertó a las seis en punto de la mañana, y partimos inmediatamente después de que desayunara, no hubo nada interesante durante el camino. A las cuatro de la tarde arribamos a la aldea, lo único que faltaba era entregar el informe y a la chica.

En la torre Hokage nos esperaba un ANBU, me dio la impresión que ella conocía al sujeto, ya que cuando escuchó su voz se tensó considerablemente, se veía asustada. El ANBU le tomó fuertemente por el brazo y tiró de ella, llevándole a la oficina por la fuerza, eso me molestó mucho que con o si tatuaje, mi cuerpo reaccionó.

- Esto no es necesario – le dije con voz autoritaria, mientras apretaba su tríceps con fuerza consiguiendo que le soltara – ella no se ha opuesto a cooperar, no existe la necesidad de lastimarle – concluí.

Ella estaba en el piso, aún atónita, mientras temblaba de forma inconsciente, contenía unas lágrimas y sostenía contra su pecho la cajita morada que había tomado anteriormente del jarrón, yo también temblequeaba pero de rabia. El ANBU me miraba precautorio y hacía cálculo de riesgo, después de todo yo también era un Jounin de clase alta; ninguno de los dos queríamos armar revuelo y menos tumbarnos a golpes por una extraña.

Ella se puso en pie y caminó sin compañía alguna hasta la oficina del "hombre perro", le seguí porque debía entregar el pergamino, sin embargo me quedé afuera; después de algunos minutos uno de los encargados de la oficina me pidió el pergamino, accedí a entregarlo y salí de ahí pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en la oficina.

Al llegar a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño y comer, en esta ocasión no tenía intención alguna de subir al techado y hacer lo acostumbrado, bien sabía que nadie me esperaba. Al entrar la noche me fui a dormir, estaba exhausto y estaba casi seguro que mañana habrían de molestarme por algo. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana sentí una presencia que mi subconsciente no reconocía, aunque se me hacía familiar, así que me puse en pie, de un salto apuntaba una kunai a la garganta de la intrusa, estaba oscuro pero la reflexión de la luna me era más que suficiente para decodificar el color jade en los ojos de aquella mujer, baje mi arma con prevención.

- ¿Te gustaría salir? – me invitó con voz suave y baja, dudé un momento pues salir a esta era hora igual que salir con Hoshi. Mientras lo pensaba, ella entró y tomó dos botellas de leche, lo cual me había extrañado más que lo anterior, sin más salió al techado, yo salí detrás de ella, la duda me estaba matando.

Enseguida me senté en mi lugar acostumbrado, sin más ella me extendió la botella de cristal e insistía con la mirada, esa mirada, yo la había visto en algún momento, me suplicaba con ella que le acompañara, dudé, sabrá Dios que le pudo haber puesto a esa leche, su mirada me convenció, tomé la botella y ella inició tomando pequeños sorbos y mirando la luna, las estrellas se reflejaban en sus orbes.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, como por ejemplo, ¿qué había pasado en la oficina del Hokage? ¿Dónde estuvo toda la tarde? ¿Cómo sabía de mi viejo hábito de estar en el techo tomando leche y viendo las estrellas? Y lo más importante, ¡¿cómo diablos supo mi dirección?!

No me di cuenta que le miraba, hasta que ella me sonrió, entonces tomé el último sorbo de leche y miré al cielo, esta era otra de las razones por las que el invierno me gustan, las estrellas se ven notablemente más grandes de lo habitual.

Miré las estrellas con toda tranquilidad, me sentía feliz de poder compartir este sano vicio con alguien que no anduviera en cuatro patas. La sacerdotisa no decía palabra alguna, por eso su compañía me parecía igual a mi gato, a quién por cierto extraño mucho, podía respirar ese aire de tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sé que reemplazar a Hoshi no es sano, pero no dejaba de recordarme a él.

- Me hubiera gustado verte alguna vez feliz – rompió el silencio, no podía comprender lo que decía, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerle, la sacerdotisa habla y actuaba extraño esta vez, era algo poco normal, comenzaba a sentir miedo de sus palabras – pero me ha agrado poder tomar leche y ver las estrellas contigo por última vez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella hablaba en tiempo pasado y como si me conociera de toda su vida, ella dejó caer la botella vacía, enseguida su rostro cambió, se veía totalmente desorientada, miraba a todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar donde estaba, luego de mirarme se puso en pie, y sin decir nada bajó las escaleras en silencio, aunque hacía un momento había "escalado" al techado.

Me quedé afuera hasta que le perdí de vista, su personalidad había vuelto a ser la misma, no entendía mucho todo esto, aunque me causaba un poco de gracia porque no le hice ninguna de las preguntas que tenía en mente, oficialmente era misión cumplida y pasé un rato agradable al lado de una extraña de la que ni tan siquiera conozco su nombre.


	4. A Tientas, Por Conocerte

Capitulo 4: A tientas, por conocerte

Entristécete no porque los hombres no te conozcan, sino porque tú no conoces a los hombres

Había pasado ya una semana, últimamente noto un poco distraído a Sasuke y es que casi no logro entender la manera en que piensa; es extraño verle andar de aquí para allá solo por el gusto de hacerlo, y bueno, no es que yo no lo haga, ¡pero soy yo! Tal vez pueda deberse a las misiones que le han encomendado cumplir con los miembros del ANBU, el pobre no encontraría su cabeza aún estando sobre sus hombros... jaja

Yo me he retirado hace poco del ANBU, la vida monótona de esos "changos" deja mucho de qué hablar, el elemento en el ANBU se ve obligado a hacer misiones sin chistar, gusten o no, recuerdo una en especial, en la que yo clasificaría como una misión mortal; en esa ocasión no me dieron los detalles sino hasta que arribamos a un lugar un tanto lacónico, por describirlo de alguna manera, era el clásico callejón donde casi no hay luz y en donde, seguramente, una chica sola no querría estar a altas horas de la noche. Mi misión: entablar conversación con un "hombre" que comerciaba con señoritas de quince a veinte años de edad. Al principio acepté, tratando de hacerme ver como el héroe de la historia, iba totalmente decido a salvar a las damiselas en peligro; en esa ocasión Tenzo era mi taichou y me daba órdenes explícitas de no dar señal alguna de mi entrenamiento ninja puesto que el hombre se daría a la fuga, era una misión muy delicada en muchos aspectos, y sí, así son todas las misiones ANBU. Recuerdo llevar unos jeans y la chamarra de toda mi adolescencia, entré sin armar tanto revuelo al curioso tugurio que alumbraba todo con velas que al mismo tiempo servían como calefacción del lugar, las paredes estaban un tanto enmohecidas por la humedad y el olor a sake y sudor no eran muy agradables que digamos, tuve que cambiar un poco mi apariencia, todos conocía a Naruto Uzumaki el chico rubio de orbes azules, debía ser alguien más, así que para esta misión mi cabello oscuro y oreja horadada eran lo que más odiaba en ese instante, el color negro me hacía ver más moreno. Finalmente me senté en la barra, cuanto el drogadicto barman se acercó a mí, yo le mostré la tarjeta, una curiosa tarjetita de plástico rojo con una flecha negra; el barman me miró con sus ojos irritados y me guió al final del lugar donde un caballero tomaba sake elegantemente, demasiado, diría yo.

El hombre era no más alto que yo con unos profundos ojos grises, y cabellos negros largos y lacios que caían grácilmente sobre su piel caucásica, mantenía las piernas cruzadas. Me hizo un ademán para que me sentara frente a él sobre una silla de madera más vieja que mi abuela, analicé el lugar antes de devolverle la mirada, notando que el resto del equipo se sentaba en mesas dispersas acompañados de las bailarinas del local, _malditos suertudos _pensé regalando una pequeña reverencia al hombre de no más de veinticinco años de edad, este me escrutaba con la mirada.

Eres muy joven para moverte en este mundo – dijo seriamente aunque un tono sensual en la voz, ahí iba el primer punto en contra mía.

Si puede ser – dije llamando al mesero y pidiendo una botella de sake – pero sin duda esta es la mejor edad para disfrutar la vida, si me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Sí – el hombre sonrió coquetamente comenzaba a sentirme intimidado, esos hijos de puta habían pasado por alto ese pequeño detallito, aunque muy pero muy importantito, ¡es gay! y bien hubiese dicho Jiraya, con una cara de uke que todo el mundo debe mirar. - ¿Eres nuevo en la cuidad? No podría haberte pasado por alto nunca.

A decir verdad, no – baje la mirada, ¡¿qué mierda acababa de decir?! –es decir, mis padres viven aquí y hace años que me fui, es una historia complicada.

Soy todo oídos – dijo acomodándose en la silla y apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos.

Mi padre quiere que me case – esto empeoraba, soy mal mentiroso, sin duda, lograba escuchar unas cuantas risitas disimuladas por el auricular en mi oído, esos me las pagaría una vez que saliera victorioso y CASTO del lugar – pero yo no quiero, siento que aún tengo mucho por hacer, así que un día caminado por la calle escuché a unos hombres hablar de las damas que vendes, así podría pasar por mi mujer.

¿Mm? Ya veo – tomó otro sorbo de sake y yo le imité –los padres son siempre tan rígidos, nada les parece, el mío era machista.

Lo que es la vida – susurré y este me sonrió un tanto contento – me refiero a que sí, son todos unos idiotas – de repente acercó su mano a mi rostro, me quedé petrificado, no podía echar a perder la misión, si bien me habían dicho que debía hablar con él, nadie jamás mencionó que tendría que aguantar sus manoseos por aquí y por allá.

Tus ojos son hermosos – citó, al oír esto me atraganté con el sake y lo escupí en un lado de la mesa, me sentiría alagado una chica lo hubiese dicho pero un maricón…. Hugg.

Cof, gracias cof cof – sacudí mi cabeza - ¿Cuándo podrías mostrarme a las chicas? – cambié el tópico antes que al "graciosito" se le ocurriera decir otra "graciosada".

No sé, bebe un trago más conmigo y te diré – miró a los chicos que acababan de vaciar sus carteras en las cabareteras.

Por supuesto – suspiré sirviendo un poquito más de sake - ¿Qué costo tienen? – me sentía mal expresándome así de las pobres, es decir, hablaba de ellas como si fueran mercancía barata.

Eso depende de la chica – sonrió - ¿Por qué tan interesado en quedar bien con tu padre?

Esto … - tenía que pensar rápidamente – siempre he querido ser el primero ante sus ojos – dije pensando en Sakura, logrando con esto un maquillaje perfecto para mi actuación, las palabras nacieron nostálgicas y muy bajas.

Ya veo – hizo un puchero – es increíble que tu padre no valore a una ricura como tú – mezclaba el sake con su dedo índice, esto me daba asco, no veía llegar la hora de apresarlo – bueno, es la hora de mostrarte la mercancía, por aquí por favor.

Se puso en pie y acto seguido, yo también, miré a los chicos y "Kawaii" sonó en mi auricular, lo cual quería decir que esa sería la señal, me encaminó por unos pasillos bastante angostos y entramos en la primera puerta que se divisó.

Lo que ví, ni para Jiraya hubiese sido lindo, las chicas se veían arrinconadas y juntas para darse calor, habían unas sábanas tiradas en el piso, con lo que asumía que esas debían ser sus "camas", todas estaban en ropa ligera, lesionadas y sucias, debía decir, esto era la trata de blancas, como se decía en la aldea, maté todo sentimiento que pudiera delatarme, me acerqué a una en especial de unos lindos ojos verdes, me recodaba mucho a Sakura, solo que ella era castaña.

¿Es ella la que te gusta? - rompió el silencio. Le miré negando con la cabeza.

¿Cuánto pides por cada una? – dije dando a entender que me encontraba en el lugar y así comenzaran el rastreo.

La trigueña frente a ti, diez mil yenes – dijo sin corazón – la rubia nueve mil yenes – apuntó a una niña de no más de dieciséis años- y por la morena veinte mil, eso porque es la más reciente. Si gustas puedes quedarte a conocerlas mejor.

Nop – le sonreí, logrando ver que el hombre metafóricamente se derretía frente a mí – todas son muy hermosas, no sé cuál escoger – le volteé a ver – Kawaii.

¿Kawaii? – susurró la niña frente a mí, en cuestión de segundos el trío restante de ANBU sometieron al pervertido por la espalda, mientras yo retiraba la cuerda de las muñecas de cada una.

Las chicas lloraban agradeciéndonos por rescatarlas, me erguí y caminé hacia mi taichou dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Tenzo reía a todo pulmón, mientras los otros se llevaban a las chicas y al hombre.

Espera Naruto, sin dudar lo tuyo es el ligue – reía, Tenzo jamás se había mostrado de esa forma conmigo, efectos del alcohol sin duda – "Tus ojos son hermosos" – canturreaba persiguiéndome por el pasillo de vuelta al bar.

Estás borracho, ya cállate – dije saliendo del lugar mientras que una mesera se aproximó a mí.

Hola guapo – dijo sonriéndome, puse la mano en mi cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era quedarme sin dinero.

Ten – le extendí un billete para que se largara, estaba molesto. El Sharpey me escucharía esta vez.

Eran tiempos bastante graciosos entre lo que cabe, las misiones eran muy complicadas puesto que a veces comprometían tu dignidad, orgullo de demás "valores" que tanto te costó conseguir, creo que lo más complicado de perder es el orgullo, por eso pienso que Sasuke se ve envuelto en una oleada de contradicciones y broncas existenciales. Esta es la cuarta vez que pasa frente a mí, le hago una mueca y se acerca a mí, Sasuke es ahora mucho más alto que yo, sigue manteniendo ese rostro serio y enigmático que desviste en el acto a las chicas de la aldea, me mira y yo busco la palabra en concreto que quiero decirle.

Teme – sonreí, esa no era la palabra, pero ya es la costumbre – te va mal en el ANBU ¿verdad?

No – dijo escuetamente – es…

¿Qué quiere Danzou – inu? – Tenía un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué.

La chica – dijo serio – escapó, frente a mis ojos - admitió apenado, se veía en su rostro ligeramente sonrosado. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a fallar en una misión.

Venga, te ayudo – le dije, gracias al modo sannin podía encontrarla fácilmente. Localicé el chakra unas calles detrás de nosotros, no le iba a pedir explicaciones, ya tenía suficiente con haberla perdido de vista – En Ichiraku's RAMEN – dije escuetamente. Se levantó enseguida y yo me quedé sentado.

¿No vendrás dobe? – me dijo. Me puse en pie siguiéndole el paso.

En efecto estaba sentada en el piso a un lado del puestecito de RAMEN que tanto amaba, miraba al cielo ensimismada, Sasuke suspiró con alivio, tomándole del brazo con suavidad, me le quedé mirando a ambos, me parecía muy extraño ver a Sasuke siendo tan caballeroso con una mujer, siempre las ignoraba y pasaba de largo frente a ellas, me daba coraje ver en esa actitud a mi amigo cuando una chica le ofrecía su corazón, y él las rechazaba infamemente.

Gracias, Dobe – dijo y sin más se la llevó a la torre Hokage. Estando frente al puesto, se me antojó unos deliciosos fideos que el anciano preparaba con mucha amabilidad.

Hablando de la sacerdotisa, desde que me visitó aquella noche, no le he vuelto a ver, sino hasta hoy que la he buscado junto a Sasuke, he procurado que el hecho de haber sido el equipo de engendros y yo quienes la raptamos, no afecte mi conciencia eternamente. No me preocupa Sasuke, el sería incapaz de hacerle daño, a veces creo que es gay, jeje; sin embargo, admito que me despertado más de una vez en la madrugada pensando en que por mi culpa ella pudiera estar sufriendo algún tipo de tortura, me alegra que este completa, así su muerte no pesará en mi consciencia.

¡Gracias abuelo! – dije tras terminar el chawan con RAMEN que me degusté. El anciano me miró alegremente como siempre lo hacía y salí del puestecito.

Tras caminar mucho por las calles abarrotadas de la aldea, dándole espacio a los primeros caos decembrinos, vi una silueta muy familiar, izarse frente a mí, parecía comprar un fino pino navideño, sonreí de manera que pudiera notarme, la mujer me saludaba con la mano de manera muy tímida. Hinata era ahora una mujer muy bella de finas facciones y un cuerpo delicadamente moldeado, se veía acompañada por Kiba y Akamaru quienes lidiaban con las bolsas de las compras, al parecer Hiashi había presionado a Kiba para que fuera su guardaespaldas personal o esos dos habían pasado al siguiente nivel.

Buenas tardes Naruto san – Me dijo tímida, ella siempre tan propia, tenemos años en conocernos, pero jamás quiebra las reglas de etiquetas propias de su clan.

Buenas tardes Hinata – posé mis ojos en el pino navideño - ¿Decorando?

Sí, esta es la primera vez que el clan Hyuuga llevará a cabo una macro celebración en la aldea, así que todo tiene que estar perfecto – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Hay espacio para mí? – sonreí, revolviéndome el cabello ahora rubio, costó mucho trabajo devolverlo a su color natural, estuve muchas horas metido en la casa de Ino, mientras ella y Sakura hacían no se qué con mi cabello.

Claro Naruto san, necesitamos mano de obra – dijo. Kiba me extendió unas bolsas de papel que ya no entraban entre sus brazos y avanzamos hacia la residencia del clan de los ojos blancos.

Todo era un completo alboroto, Neji brincaba de teja en teja colgando unas adorables campanitas de cristal, para que sonaran junto al viento de invierno, Tenten acomodaba muérdagos en las puertas mientras que Rock Lee colgaba las coronas navideñas, nunca había visto tanto que hacer en mi vida, no aguanté las ganas de poner manos en obra, así que con ayuda de unos KageBushin comecé a forrar unos muchos regalos para acomodarlos bajo el árbol que Kiba y Hinata decoraban con ayuda de Akamaru, Hiashi y Gai sensei.

Al cabo de las once de la noche, todo era un espectáculo, se veía igual que un sueño, guirnaldas, esferas, muérdagos, luces, en fin, el lugar se veía hermoso. Toda la mansión se veía inundada por las risas y chistes que se detonaban entre ellos, hasta Neji que es muy reservado se mofó de mí en dos ocasiones, primero por mi cabello negro y luego por el acoso sexual del que fui víctima. Me sentía muy a gusto en ese sitio.

Pasa – escuché decir a Hinata – Eres bienvenida – por acto reflejo miré hacia la entrada, era ella, ¿cómo consiguió burlarse del ANBU nuevamente?

Gracias – susurró buscándome con su mirada, me puse de pie y caminé a la entrada.

¿Cómo haces para librarte de ellos? Algún día deberás darme la receta – sonreí burlón.

Mmm – bajó su mirada – son fáciles de burlar – se limitó a decir.

En los regalos necesitamos ayuda – dije - ¿te parece si me ayudas? – asintió con la cabeza, pude sentir la mirada del clan entero sobre nosotros, incluso Hinata me miraba extrañamente, ¿es que acaso había hecho algo mal?

Los ignoré olímpicamente y caminé hasta donde había estado sentado hacía unos momentos, podía imaginar a Sasuke y la panda de inútiles buscándola de nuevo, Neji mantenía activado su Byakugan ¿Podrían desconfiar de ella? Me ayudó a envolver cada uno de los regalos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo lo necesario, nuestra conversación "minimalista" comenzaba a incomodarme.

¿Por qué escapas? – dije sin un tono real en mi voz. Ella levantó la mirada - ¿Tienes idea de que podrían asesinarte por esto?

No lo permitirías – dijo sin más, pude notar a Tenten mas cerca de nosotros ahora que empezábamos a conversar - Danzou quiere revivir a Madra Uchiha – al escuchar esto me puse de pie en ipso facto y comencé a hiperventilar – siéntate por favor – añadió suavemente, dándome a entender que no quería armar revuelo – Estos días he estado buscándote, porque tengo entendido que eres tu quien acabó con Madara hace un tiempo.

¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – inquirí dando una nota soberbia a mi voz - ¿Cómo puedes confiar en el hombre que te trajo a una aldea desconocida?

Yo no confío en ti – dijo seria- es solo que… No puedo revivir a ese hombre – se limitó a decir. Esto no tenía coherencia; confiaba en un hombre en quien no confía, se escapa del ANBU sin que ellos siquiera lo noten, o… ¿Sasuke podría dejarla salir? ¡no!, eso es imposible.

Entonces no entiendo – declamé. Colocando un gran moño dorado sobre un paquete rojo metalizado, se veía despampanante.

Quisiera conocerte – dijo lacónicamente – necesito ordenar mis ideas y si todo es como creo que es, ya sé que haré para evitar revivir a ese demonio.

Así que es a eso a lo que te trajeron a Konoha… a revivir a Madara – _Maldito Sharpie_ pensé con odio, mientras tomaba otro paquete para envolver, pero ahora con un papel azul metálico.

Esa es mi especialidad – reconoció con tristeza – aunque solo puedo hacerlo una vez – aclaró – debo irme –dijo poniendo el último regalo sobre la mesa, habíamos terminado de forrar los regalos en medio de la conversación. Le seguí con la vista hasta perderla, su declaración ponía todo cabeza abajo, teníamos que evitar eso, ella también estaba en desacuerdo, pero aun así, eso no daba poco tiempo para movilizarnos.

La sacerdotisa quiere conocerme, pero estando ella en los calabozos, no podremos hacerlo. Esto es algo totalmente inesperado, ¿Qué tan bien puede conocerme para sumir que no dejaré que le dañen? ¿Pudiera ser por aquella vez en que la defendí? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, así que le tomaré la palabra y hallaré la manera de visitarle todos los días, algo se me ocurrirá.

Si es verdad lo que ella dice creo que tendremos que adelantarnos – sugirió Neji con voz demandante, atrás de él estaba Hiashi mirando la puerta como si acabaran de ver a un emisario del diablo.

Es peligroso que Madara reviva – dijo Hiashi – Naruto san, debe hablar con ella, convencerle que o lo haga.

Lo sé, Hiashi san – susurré – necesitaré su ayuda – Neji asintió.

Salí de casa de los Hyuuga analizando la situación, tenía que pedir una opinión, creo que era tiempo de visitar a Kakashi sensei.


	5. Orión

Capitulo 5: Orión

Todos quieren tener un amigo, pero pocos se toman la molestia de tener uno

La noche era hermosa, aunque sin estrellas por doquier, al parecer se avecinaba una llovizna, ya estaba cerca de la casa de Kakashi sensei cuando sentí a alguien seguirme, giré sobre mi eje para darle la cara al acosador, no había nadie, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda erizándome la piel involuntariamente. Miré hacía ambos lados e inclusive puse especial atención en los chakras que me rodeaban, ninguno fuera de lugar.

Avancé con pasos ligeramente más ávidos y toqué el timbre con insistencia, podía sentir el pesar de la mirada sobre mí, me sentía amenazado por algo que no sabría describir, preparé una kunai por si la situación lo ameritaba y suspiré desando que solo fuera mi imaginación quien me hacía una jugarreta, siempre he sido miedoso de las historias de terror.

Escuché unos pasos ligeramente sonoros, aunque la calle estaba en completo silencio, busqué cuidadosamente la procedencia del eco y alcé la mirada, podía ver dos ojos rojos frente a mí.

¿Sasuke? – dije con voz quebrada – si eres tú, esta es una mala broma – aclaré mi garganta tratando de denotar molestia con ella, pero el espectro frente a mí no movía los labios, ni siquiera sentía su presencia, aún y cuando estaba frente mío.

Soné el timbre una vez más, este era un mal momento para que Kakashi sensei no estuviera en casa, miré nuevamente al individuo quien no parpadeaba. Mi posición era rígida, estaba en espera de un ataque, un trueno rompió la silente noche.

Sasuke, baja de ahí, no me digas que se te ha vuelto a perder la chica – dije irónicamente - ¿enserio que eres un inútil, ne?

Seguía sin decir nada, en cambio, dio unos pasos hacía a mí, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, tuve toda la intención de salir corriendo como niña, ya les dije, le temo a los fantasmas, sin embrago mi cuerpo no respondía a ningún estimulo motriz que mi cerebro le ordenaba.

Itachi – susurré con los ojos bien abiertos – no puede ser

Orión – dijo con voz áspera, acto seguido, desapareció. Los 'Uchihas' siempre han sido de pocas palabras e Itachi era quien menos hablaba.

Un genjutsu - dije más para convencerme que para darle una explicación a este suceso tan escabroso.

Mis manos temblaban considerablemente, volvía a sonar el timbre y un minuto después la puerta se abrió.

¿Ah? Naruto, ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo con su mirada somnolienta – estas pálido.

¿Eh? Yo … ah… nada, nada. Necesito hablar con usted, ¿Podría pasar? – dije tartamudeando.

Claro – asintió con una de esas sonrisas de toda la vida.

El lugar no era extravagante, aunque mejor que mi patético departamento si, estaba muy bien iluminado, con pisos y paredes de madera, era algo sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo; me senté en donde me indicó y tras haber expuesto lo sucedido en casa de los Hyuga lo dejé meditando durante algunos minutos

¿Deberíamos confiar en ella? - medité en voz alta, el peligris alzó la mirada rascándose la cabeza.

Me temo que por el momento sí – dijo – es la persona más cercana a Danzou, ella podría decirnos algunas de las decisiones que tome ese maldito.

Creo que es lo más prudente, aun así tomaré distancia – aclaré – sensei, ¿sabe quién es Orión?

Si, es una constelación – Dijo - ¿Nunca la has visto? – entrecerró los ojos, entonces me hizo una señal con la mano, guiándome a su habitación, esperé en la puerta de espaldas a ella y dos minutos después salió con un cofre oscuro y caminó directo al tejado.

La bóveda celeste estaba totalmente despejada, se veía cada una de las estrellas del firmamento, me quedé embobado mirándolas mientras Kakashi sensei armaba un telescopio bastante grande y lo apuntaba en una dirección.

Acércate . Ese es Orión – señaló con su dedo – Sería complicado explicarte, pero es eso básicamente, ¿Es hermosa, no?

Si, es una constelación hermosa. Nunca había visto una estrella tan de cerca, son más bellas así.

¿A qué vino la duda? – inquirió.

Alguien me lo dijo y me pareció interesante – dije mirando al cielo por el instrumento astronómico.

Estuve viendo estrellas una largo tiempo atacando a Kakashi sensei con preguntas acerca de los astros y demás, nunca pensé que se mundo fuera tan interesante. Divisé un grupo moverse entre las sombras, seguramente eran los ANBU haciendo una revisión, ya me imagino lo que le dirán al sharpie, "él y Kakashi miraban las estrellas, señor", sonreí ante eso y seguí mirando.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, todo sucedió con normalidad, las mujeres histéricas por las compras navideñas, siempre dos o más que dejan todo para última hora, también los precios estaban por los cielos, así que me abstuve de comprar lo innecesario, este era el día que había destinado para celebrar una fiestecilla con los chicos del equipo.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta el área de entrenamiento A, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero se los había prometido después de torturarme horas enteras con el asunto de esta fiestecilla navideña. Tenía bien metido en la cabeza la aparición de Itachi y la famosa constelación de Orión, no tenía sentido si era visto desde el punto de vista astronómico, ¿para qué querría venir desde el mismísimo infierno a decirme de una constelación? Es decir, yo no gastaría una oportunidad de salir del "inframundo" nada más a decirle a un soquete 'Orión', algo tiene esa palabra más importante, tal vez, si...

¡Disculpe! – había topado contra alguien, no me había dado cuenta, estaba caminado "a ciegas" por la aldea. Neji me miró fulminantemente con esos ojos blancos y el ceño fruncido casi anormalmente.

Fíjate, me has sacado el aire – logró articular, Tenten reía disimuladamente, sosteniendo unas bolsas de papel entre sus brazos.

Sí, estaba sumido en mi mismo, por todo, ya sabes – sonreí tontamente, me despedí y seguí con mi camino.

…Tal vez sí orión fuera otra cosa, le platicaría a Shikamaru en la fiesta de hoy por la noche. Podría cortarme las manos a que Orión es crucial en toda esta historia. Seguía caminado con rumbo definido sin fijarme en las masas que me rodeaban, hasta que recordé algo importante.

¡Mierda! ¡El pastel! – miré a todos lados en busca de una panadería, todos los locales atestados de gente, era desesperante. Corrí rápidamente evitando a los "malabaristas" que sostenían, adornos, comida y demás cosas, cerca de donde estaba la panadería de la aldea… Repleta de gente.

El local era una fortaleza, gente por todos lados, todos platicando, exigiendo y reclamando; apenas lograba ver las cabezas de los dueños de la panadería, estiré con dificultad mi brazo entre la muchedumbre que me empujaba.

Solo necesito un pastel – alcé la voz lo más que pude - ¡oiga, viejo! ¡Un pastel, no importa el sabor! – el anciano levantó la cabeza sonriéndome nervioso.

¡Ah, Naruto! – dijo con su temblorosa voz – Claro, toma el que gustes, todos cuestan igual.

Ah – suspiré - ¿Y cuánto cuestan? – aun no poseía la habilidad de leer mentes, así que me costaba siquiera imaginar el precio del postre.

150 yenes – dijo, abrí la boca por acto reflejo; sabía que los comerciantes se aprovechaban de la fiesta de navidad, pero jamás que causaran paros cardíacos por sustos.

Mi corazón – susurré – Está bien, viejo – tomé mi monedero tomando el efectivo necesario y pagué.

La manera más efectiva y rápida de salir del local era por el techo, así que lancé el pastel un poco más arriba de las cabezas y luego salté para pararme en el techo con el tiempo justo para atrapar el pastel, ahora me parecía a los "cirqueros" de la calle.

En estos momentos, es genial ser un shinobi – me dije a mí mismo, sonriendo mientras todos se estrujaban entre ellos.

Utilicé la misma estrategia para poner los pies en el suelo, y caminé rápidamente hacia mi destino, ya era tarde, seguramente no habían llegado, pero ¿quién soy si me permito llegar tan tarde?

Cuando llegué y para mi sorpresa ya estaba ahí, solo pude sonreír, la verdad era que me apenaba, nunca me permití llegar tarde, aun cuando era gennin; el ex equipo de Sasuke también nos acompañaba, el trío de chicos que él dirigió, eran muy buenos en lo que a rastreos se refería y aunque no lo parecía, los inútiles eran los mejores en infiltración, jeje, mi mayor logro con esa panda de tontos.

Disculpen el retraso, no vuelve a pasar, pero es que… - no terminé de decir, pues Yuuki, la ninja médico del ex equipo de Sasuke me interrumpió.

Los viandantes están insoportables – dijo – pero no es excusa para llegar tan tarde.

Aah … No era eso lo que diría en primer término, pero gracias por terminar mi frase – _"De tal Sasuke, tal humor_" pensé – iba a decir que se me había olvidado el pastel y después lo que dijiste – sonreí. La chica giró sobre su eje rodando los ojos, estaba a acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor, después de todo le agradezco a Sakura su arduo entrenamiento. Dejé el pastel en la mesa y me volví tras oír unos gritos.

¡Sasuke sensei, jamás habría hecho tal cosa! – gritaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos, podría describirlo mejor diciendo que es el retoño de Kurenai san.

¡Pues Naruto sensei es el mejor, acabó con Pain y Madara, además, salvó la aldea! ¿qué ha hecho el tuyo además de traicionar a Konoha? – dijo Kento, mire la expresión del mini Asuma, este era mi momento para intervenir.

¡¡Te partiré la cara!! – gritó, el chico que llevaba por nombre Zen.

Basta ustedes dos – utilicé dos ráfagas de viento que los separó en el acto, entonces haciendo uso de mí mejor mirada acusadora molesta me acerque a ellos.

¡Wow! Naruto sensei, eso fue increíble – admitió el joven Zen con sus ojos llenos de luz.

¿Ves? ¡Te dije! ¡¡Sensei es lo mejor!! – declaró el otro, mientras yo torcía la boca.

Nadie es que mejor que alguien – comencé a reprender – Sasuke Sensei es un excelente shinobi y aunque haya traicionado a la aldea, es nuestro camarada, Kento – endurecí la voz - La confianza es una de las bases de la amistad, ambigua a la ley shinobi, yo no te he enseñado a señalar a las personas y ¡Zen! No seas tan flemoso – no tenía que reclamarle a ese chico, era casi un genio.

Los dos chicos se levantaron del piso con las miradas bajas y se integraron al resto que servían los platos con comida que cada uno había prometido invitar, no ramen, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal aunque la comida era deliciosa, no era la que yo acostumbraba.

Naruto sensei – llamó Miyu, volteé a verle lentamente esbozándole una tímida sonrisa – La gente habla de la chica, y dicen que usted…

No es cierto – me anticipé interrumpiéndole sutilmente – Ella no ha escapado jamás y yo no prestaría a algo tan pedestre como eso.

Cierto sensei, discúlpeme por favor - Pidió la chica – es que, me preocupa sensei, ya que podría ser arrestado.

Entonces le miré fijamente, 'podría ser arrestado', hmp, 'arrestado', ser arrestado es lo último que me importa cuando tengo un tatuaje que le permite al sharpie manipularme a diestra y siniestra.

Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Miyu, pero no vale la pena, ¿tú crees que tu sensei no sabe defenderse? – dije con auto suficiencia, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, la niña sonrió también.

La tarde, transcurrió sin problemas, los chicos hicieron lo que quisieron, se divirtieron mucho y yo me dí por satisfecho con todo eso, los chicos se habían divertido, todo era misión cumplida, bueno, en realidad, casi todo.

-Miyu, ¿Me darías un platillo para llevar? – dije casualmente


	6. Navidad

Cap 5: Navidad

"_La verdad os liberará" ¡tch, Naah, el chisme es lo que importa!_

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco por el horizonte, era una carrera contra el tiempo, esperaba vencer al sol que me humillaba diciendo que no alcanzaría a llegar, entrecerré mis ojos gracias al resplandeciente crepúsculo, de repente, me quedé estático, un grupo shinobi resguardaba la entrada a los calabozos, empezaban a tomas su posición, miré alrededor, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa dejando el platillo de comida en el piso, hice unos Kage Bushin para asegurar la ruta más segura de acercarme a ella. Esperé unos momentos, debía vencer al sol, tenía que estar en la casa Hyuga apenas el sol se escondiese, era todo un maratón.

- Ahí estás – tomé el platillo recopilando la información que los Bushin me habían dado.

Bajé con cuidado, miré a ambos lados, necesitaba el modo sannin para sentir los chakras del lugar, evadí cada uno de los que amenazaban con descubrirme, caminé libremente por el pasillo hasta detenerme frente una puerta de madera.

- Uff, hacía tiempo que no me infiltraba tan puerilmente – dije con voz animosa.

- ¿Entonces por qué vino? – dijo la voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

- Quería traerte algo de comer, los chicos y yo tuvimos una fiestecita por navidad – abrí la puerta con una kunai esperando no dejar marcas en la madera y cerradura.

- Gracias, Capitán - Realmente no parecía sufrir, me sentí estúpido pensando que "viviría a medias".

Estaba en lo que se dice vulgarmente "una jaula de oro", no habían marcas de humedad en las paredes o techo, en lugar de eso, el color blanco y rojo predominaban armónicamente en el lugar, en la esquina izquierda estaba acomodada su cama, miré un poco dudoso el lugar.

- ¿Pensaba que estaría sufriendo? – dijo con voz seca, tomó el platillo comenzando a comer.

- A decir verdad, sí – admití, viéndole mientras comía. Di la media vuelta, resignado, comencé a pensar en una excelente excusa.

- Permítame ayudarle, Capitán – dijo mientras escribía algo, con el dedo índice y anular, en el aire.

Era como 'la luz al final del túnel', solo que en lugar de luz, era un callejón detrás de la casa Hyuga, la distancia necesaria para llegar a tiempo sin ser visto, era como magia.

- ¿Así que es así como te escapas?- siguió comiendo, en cambio, hizo un ademán invitándome a cruzar el umbral, ya no tenía tiempo, pasé sin siquiera pensarlo, y detrás de mí se cerró el pasadizo – Te vencí, con ayuda, pero a tiempo.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! – Gritó Kiba en compañía de Akamaru - ¿Ya hablas solo, ne?

- Hnp – Dije, caminé sin prestar atención a su presencia. Hace algunos años estoy enojado con él, no puedo demostrarlo abiertamente eso sería darle el gusto.

Recordar el incidente me hacía revivir el coraje que sentí en ese preciso momento y del que no me explico cómo salí airoso: Apenas empezaba a amanecer, este era el primer día de entrenamiento con el que sería mi equipo oficial, un grupo de gennin de los que no tenía idea alguna que existía. Miré a Hoshi ponerse sombrío, eso indicaba que habría sentido la presencia de algún extraño.

- Naruto – escuché entre las sombras, levanté ligeramente mi mirada hacía Kiba quien me miraba un poco meditabundo – Comienzo a desesperarme, ¿Qué diablos planeas hacer para acabar con el viejo? Toda la aldea se demacra cada vez más, la aldea…

- Lo sé, puedes gritarlo al mundo entero Kiba, para que nos maten – fruncí el seño, ligeramente – Esto es paso a paso.

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que esperarás a que Sakura nos delate para mover un dedo?! – alzó la voz, demasiado para mi gusto, eso me hizo poner rígido mi cuerpo.

- Sasuke se encarga de ella – dije molesto – dedícate a lo tuyo y no molestes.

- No te entiendo, macho – dijo decepcionado – es la mujer que quieres y la entregas a otro, así como así.

- Ella ya no es esa persona, ¿Por qué te empeñas en restregármelo en la cara? –me puse en pie, tomando al gato antes de le saltara encima a Akamaru.

- Haz cambiado – dijo por último.

- Todos lo hemos hecho – baje del techo donde me alojaba noche tras noche, mientras miraba las estrellas, apapachando a mi gato mientras caminaba al área de entrenamiento B.

Suspiré haciendo una cuenta regresiva del cien al uno, esperando que no volviera a hablarme durante el resto de la fiesta de navidad. Me paré frente a la entrada de la casa de Hinata y toqué el timbre. Rápidamente, uno de los "hermanos" abrió la puerta y pase rápidamente, el lugar estaba lleno de shinobi, de diferentes rangos y clanes, reían y disfrutaban de la comida que se cocinaba.

- ¿Se supone que deberíamos esperar a la madrugada para comer, no? - me acerqué a Rock Lee y Gai sensei, que comían desesperadamente.

- ¡No! ¡Gai sensei dice que debemos comer de más porque estamos en la flor de la juventud! – decía con la boca llena de comida, sonreí ladeando la cabeza y avancé con pasos lentos hasta la siguiente mesa donde servían bebidas, el maratón me había dejado cansado.

Me acerqué a Tenten que servía entre risas los vasos con aguas de sabor, y le pedí uno, me fue difícil no atragantarme con el agua, no sentí tanta sed, sino hasta que el agua rozó mi garganta. "Debes actuar de forma natural" me terapeaba, moderando la velocidad con la que tragaba el agua.

- ¡He Teme! – vi tras el vaso intentando reconocer al usuario de la voz socarrona, hoy no tenía tiempo para Sasuke.

- Hn – me limité a decir aun con el vaso en la boca, los modales no marcan mi vida ni oprimen mi consciencia, soy un espíritu libre, eso es lo que soy, hago lo qué me place, con quién me place, en dónde me place. _Que hentai me escuché._

- Nuevas – Sasuke, otra vez haciendo sus abreviaciones Uchiha, cada vez me es más difícil entenderle – Sakura, Carta, ¡Pero qué bruta es!

- Ahh – dije – vaso, agua, ahora – extendí el vaso para que llenara nuevamente el vaso – ¿Algo que le comprometa?

- Si, por primera vez – abrí los ojos más de lo que quería demostrar, hubiese deseado algo menos relevante – dejo un informe sobre su mesa, decía que planeábamos una reunión próximamente.

- Kami sama, ¿Por qué si las haces tan inteligentes, bellas y perspicaces; las haces tan pendejas al mismo tiempo? –bufé tratando de que no me importe, no debía importarme.

- Misterio, igual del cómo demonios hacen que entren tantas cosas en sus bolsas – pude ver que sonrió, ligeramente.

Sasuke ha cambiado, demasiado, ya no es tan intenso todo el tiempo, él fue mi último acto heroico, creo que debido a eso ha empezado a ver todo mas blanco que negro. Nadie llevaba ropas shinobi, en esta ocasión, Sasuke vestía una camisa gris y una chamara negra, una bufanda porque la temperatura había sido bastante fría últimamente. Todos estaban debidamente arropados, esta era el invierno más crudo que se había sentido en muchos años en Konoha, por mi parte opto por las camisas mangas largas y las chamarras gruesas, guantes y bufanda.

Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros, visiblemente tomada, ya comenzaban los borrachos, ambos tensamos nuestros cuerpos en espera de cualquier cosa. Honestamente, no sé que pudo haberle dicho el Kage que compró su honradez en un tris tras, Sakura efectivamente ha estado filtrando información, lo que hace más difícil el golpe, ahora debemos tener cuidado al hablar frente a ella, me causa tristeza, es ella quien fue mi compañera de equipo y también de quién estuve flechado mucho tiempo, _aahg_ me siento impotente, me siento como… _impotente._

Pensándomelo seriamente, giro el rostro viendo como Rock Lee comenzaba a dar sus primeros shows graciosos, en esta ocasión, llevaba puesto una peluca y bailaba como Tina Turner, empecé a reír al ver salir a Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru siguiéndoles en la coreografía, mientras cantaban "YMCA", aun no estaban tomados, me daba más risa ver los rostros crispados de Neji y Shikamaru; Kiba por su parte lo hacía con gusto, ese tipo siempre ha estado bien loco.

Me dolía el estómago por la risa y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por la falta de oxígeno, pues se empujaban unos con otros, se les doblaban los tobillos por los tacones que no sé de dónde sacaron, en verdad eran muy graciosos.

- Naruto – Vi pasar a Sasuke igual que si tuviera diarrea y necesitaba el baño ya - ¿Sasuke me rehúye?

. No, ideas tuyas – dije ignorando el aliento alcohólico de la pelirosa –pero es que… ya nadie me habla – dijo en medias lenguas.

- Suspiré, jalé una silla y se la ofrecí para que se sentara, realmente estaba mal, ¿podría ser que se arrepintiera de lo que hace? La kunoichi parecía triste, me daba a impresión de que necesitaba decir algo, pero no tenía el valor, volvió a tomar otro trago de sake.

- Si tuviera ese maldito collar – tosió – Orión. Todo sería más fácil. Todo… Acabaría –susurró apenas audible.

Estaba sorprendido, me quedé estático decodificando las palabras en mi cerebro, ¿acababa de decir Orión? Abrí los ojos estupefactos dejando caer el vaso de refresco, parecía que todo empezaba a tomar forma, Orión, Itachi y la Sacerdotisa.


	7. S7

Cap. 7: S7

"_Protégeme que yo te protegeré"_

El único momento donde no podían 'monitorearnos' era durante las misiones, esta vez, era una misión de asesinato, con lo mucho que las odio. Según Danzou, debía ser algo 'limpio' y 'efectivo' lo que en sus ladridos significa "que nadie se dé cuenta". Estábamos desvelados por la noche de navidad, comimos y tomamos hasta caer al piso, como era de esperarse, nadie dijo nada de la visita de la sacerdotisa, aunque si se hicieron las interrogantes del por qué no había ido, me hastiaron preguntando por qué ella no había llegado a la celebración, ¿acaso tenía un letrero sobre mi frente que decía "información"?

Nos dirigíamos a la aldea de la lluvia, bueno, si es que se podía llamar de ese modo, en los últimos años, y desde que Madara desapareció de la faz de la tierra, las aldeas con ejércitos shinobi habían obtenido un gran avance aliándose con las aldeas productoras de cualquier cosa, así que en lugar de perder precioso tiempo en la mafia, como nosotros, se dedicaron a explotar su sistema comercial para volverse un imperio manufacturero, es por eso que íbamos ahí, a asesinar al viejito bigotón que amenaza con destruir nuestro sistema económico. Es así como funcionaba, eres una amenaza, entonces, ¡te matamos!, simple, tanto como contar uno, dos, tres.

Esta era una misión ANBU de clase SA, traducción al cristiano, una misión que solo se lleva a cabo con el uniforme ridículo y que es "súper especial". A esta misión acudíamos el equipo especial siete, S7, con fines de abreviación; Sakura no estaba incluida para esta misión, Sai era el reemplazo involuntario para que supuestamente nos mantenga a raya.

Kakashi sensei no nos acompañaba, así que Sai era el Taichou en ese momento, obviando el hecho del por qué, Sasuke y yo no tenemos más que seguir órdenes del pálido compañero. En realidad no nos importaba, Sai últimamente ha sido nuestro mejor vínculo con el Hokage aunque a él también le han puesto el ojo encima.

La aldea de la lluvia estaba bastante lejos, aún nos hacían falta un día y medio de camino, comenzaba a molestarme el tramo tan lento, debía parecer una misión sin importancia para que no se diera aviso del grupo que se acercaba peligrosamente a dicha aldea.

Cuando la noche nos alcanzó, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, ya no habrían oídos curiosos por ahí, puesto que evidentemente, estábamos bastante lejos.

- Sakura mencionó que Orión, también dijo que todo terminaría si lo obtenía – dije mirando fijamente al fuego.

- Danzou sama, lo necesita, para revivir a Madara Uchiha, y no es un collar, es un rosario – declaró Sai, para el asombro de todos.

- ¿Podría ser la caja morada que tomo del jarrón? – pensé en voz alta, creo que había hablado de más.

- Una cajita morada – repitió el moreno - ¿ésta? – mostró, no tenía idea del como Sasuke tenía la cajita y mi mirada intrigante lo delataba.

- ¿Cómo es que tú la tienes Sasuke san? – inquirió Sai, prestando atención a la caja.

- Me la dio y no la había sacado de mi bolsillo – declaró casual – de hecho pensaba botarla.

Teníamos el rosario, así que aunque le torturaran no podría hacerlo, eso era bueno ¿no?, suspiré tranquilo, de alguna forma eso era mejor.

Tras la puerta de madera roja, era casi el anochecer, podía escuchar unos gritos, no sé por qué mi cuerpo no puede moverse, tampoco puedo gritar o protestar, pareciera que la persona tras esa puerta sufre de sobre manera. Al poco tiempo, alguien me toma por el brazo oscamente, abre la puerta y avienta al piso, de frente al escritorio.

- Aquí está, señor – decía la voz sombría de una mujer – Lo encontré en los alrededores de la aldea y no opuso resistencia.

- Hmp – me miró de reojo – déjalo. Retírate.

- Sí, señor – Pude ver la cara, era ¡¡Sakura!!

- ¿Así que esperabas vencerme en una revolución? Jajajaja – odiaba los monólogos de autosuficiencia – Creo, Naruto, que olvidaste algo muy importante – se acercó a mí muy peligrosamente y sacó de mi bolsillo la cajita morada con el rosario dentro – la regla de oro "no comprometer tus sentimientos con la misión" – sonrió ampliamente, mientras retiraba la mordaza de mi boca – Mira hacia allá – señaló hacía una esquina, no volteé a ver, pero la piel se erizaba, no quería voltear a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces tomó mi mentón y dirigió mi rostro hacía esa dirección – mmm parece ser que hasta los héroes tienen sus límites… incluso en Konoha – se dirigió a ella, quién estaba amordazada en una esquina.

Su estado era deplorable, a juzgar tenían mucho tiempo torturándole, las lágrimas brotaron involuntariamente de mis ojos, pensaba haber ahogado esos sentimientos, aunque no podía evitar aquello, no creí sentirme tan culpable por algo que en realidad no había prometido del todo, es decir, yo jamás le dije 'te protegeré', pero era un héroe ¿no? Se supone que los héroes hacen eso, proteger a las personas sin que ellos lo pidan. Tal vez me llegué a creer tanto lo que la gente decía que me empeciné en una quimera.

No podía mirarle fijamente, eso solo alimentaba la cólera que sentía hacía ese malnacido que se había atrevido a lastimar a alguien vulnerable, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no es diferente a lo que hemos hecho estos últimos años.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, sangraba del rostro y tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, el sharpie tomó una katana y se acercó a ella, levantó su rostro con una mano y sonrió, odio esa maldita sonrisa.

- ¿Aun tienes fe en él? – dijo alegremente – no ha movido dedo alguno.

- No me importa – dijo quejumbrosa con un hilo de voz.

- El anciano me volteó a ver con el seño fruncido, definitivamente odiaba el hecho que ella confiara en mí.

- Maldito – Desperté a la mitad de la madrugada bastante agitado.

Miré alrededor, había despertado a Sasuke quién era el más cercano a mí, estaba feliz que hubiera sido un sueño, un mal sueño. Eso no tenía por qué salir a la realidad, tenía que pensar fríamente mis pasos, la prioridad era que Madara no reviviera, una vez asegurado eso, dejar a la chica a salvo, ¿cómo? Eso tenía que meditarlo mejor.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos, una vez que se aseguró que no fuera un ataque sorpresa, miré a Sai, seguía durmiendo, muy seguramente porque ha aprendido a ignorar mis sueños y ronquidos extraños. La noche estaba en su éxtasis, la luna hermosa y las estrellas parecían brillar con luz propia, era una noche perfecta.

- Es oficial Sasuke, la protegeré – El moreno abrió los ojos nuevamente.


	8. S7: Sumisión

Cap. 8: S7: Sumisión

"_Sean humildes tal ovejas entre lobos "._

Sin lugar a dudas la plática me había dejado atontado más de lo esperado, al grado de regalarme una pesadilla, Sasuke Seguia sentado, callado Mirándome,, un monumento Parecía que solo Indicaba que vivia por la respiración rítmica que tenia.

- ¿Así que has tenido un mal sueño? - Recitó con voz suave y baja.

- Sí, fue algo tan vivido, Parecía real - Bajé la mirada - Sasuke, ¿Le Presionan de alguna forma?

- ¿A quién? - Meditó por un momento - ¡Ah! Ya ... a ella, Jade. Por supuesto Sí, sabes que el ancianito No es tan benevolo con sus Prisioneros - Volvió a acostarse.

No entendía por qué de repente comenzaba una sentirme culpable de eso, le había deseado un mal, y creo que eso era lo que daba el cargo de consciencia. Al parecer, y sin darme cuenta, había perdido la fe en todo, hasta en mí mismo. La patética situación de la aldea y la traición de mi persona especial me tenian inmerso en la tristeza, acababa de notar que me había rendido A Ser uno más del montón, ¿mi padre Estaría orgulloso de mí?

Mi fachada derrotista, soy patético que, pensando que todo se solucionaría asi nada más, olvidé que hay seres con vida de por medio y Podrían perder la vida por la aldea, ¿Estaría preparado para esto? Padre, ¿qué habrías Hecho tú?

Miré al cielo, esperando estúpidamente que mi padre, el Cuarto Hokage, descendiera de las alturas y me sonriera como la última vez, diciéndome: _"Confío en ti"_. Necesito un apoyo, pero ¿quién? ¿Quién Querría ser ese apoyo? ¿Quién Podría serlo? Nadie lo Suficientemente era especial, nadie más y ahora que ella, me daba una cachetada con guante blanco traicionándonos, traicionando mi confianza, mi amor por ella.

N el Podría sentirme más estúpido, realmente, no soy nadie, que nadie más, como bajo la manga de la Aldea, una simple arma de destrucción. Incapaz de Solucionar mi propia vida, quien bien me lo decía Sasuke, con quien necesito vivir, compartir con esta carga, necesito confiar en alguien con desfogar Quien Pueda mis Preocupaciones, ¿quién? ¡¿Quién Con un demonio?!

Tenía la sensación de gritar, de dejarlo ir, dejar de sentirme Importante andar y comenzar con humildad, tal como lo había Hecho antes cuando me arrodillé frente al Raikage pidiendo su perdón para un amigo, un gran amigo, ¿Dónde quedó ese yo? ¿Dónde Fue a parar mi frescura y jovialidad? Creo que los asesiné, junto al viejo Naruto, cuándo dejé de luchar por la destitución del Sexto Hokage y permití que hiciera los destrozos que ha hecho.

No podia sentirme más ... _Patético_.

- Jade es tu nombre, te protegeré Jade - dije finalmente para quedarme dormido acunando unas lágrimas de impotencia, cargadas con odio. El odio de no poder hacer algo por cambiar su situación.

La mañana sonrió como todos los días, mi ánimo era el que brillaba por su ausencia, apenas probé el ramen, ¡que desfachatez! ¿Cuándo yo le le perdonado la Existencia A UN ramen? Sai y Sasuke me miraron en cuando hice A UN lado el chawan con la sopa instantánea, no Tenía apetito. No hacer nada quería, más bien. La sensación de perdición aun me auguraba un mal día y finalmente deseaba que no me apartara de mis deberes como Shinobi aparentemente lo estaba haciendo.

- Si no comes, no rendirás - dijo Sai regresándome el chawan casi frío - y te necesitamos íntegro, ASÍ QUE asesina a tu nauseabundo tú antes Haga lo que yo, por mi propia mano.

Me quedé callado, ¿enserio me veia tan mal?, Pero Parecía real, ¿qué tanto Puede afectarte el cerebro? Tomé un bocado de miso y masticaba lentamente mirando a la nada, sin imaginarme Siquiera quería, Una vez más, la muerte de alguien cercano a mí.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, ya ibamos demasiado retrasados de lo que habíamos planeado primeramente. Tomé mi mochila y me apresuré un recuperar el tiempo perdido de viaje, Sasuke y Sai Mientras me seguían con dificultad, siempre iba hasta hace moderadamente y con paso lento, pero en esta ocasión Quería darle un uso positivo a mi frustración y teatro acabar con este de una vez por todas, llevar la cabeza del bigotón ante Danzou y descansar mi mente de todo esto, debía entrenar, tal vez como Hacía tanto que no Hacia lo.

Con la velocidad que llevábamos El viaje duró apenas un día más, Así que en las afueras de la Villa, curiosamente quedamos escondidos Mientras planeábamos Una estrategia que por azares del destino Llegó a nosotros tras escuchar una plática sin querer.

- ¿Así que los exámenes Inician mañana? - Decía un hombre que Difícilmente Podría describir, ya que las hojas nublaban mi vista, lo único que Pudiera era resaltar que el usuario de la voz ronca y un Áspera era alcalde de hombre.

- Sí, sensei - este último Tenía una cabellera café que resaltaba ligeramente Por Encima de las hojas, su voz por el contrario, pertenecía A UN niñato de no más de once años - mi hermano Participará, ¡Será increíble! Shinobi de la villa aledaña se unirán para la inauguración.

- Sí, es un honor que este año seamos la sede de los exámenes chunnin - repuso el hombre.

Y ¡bingo! La solución inmediata, nos miramos entre nosotros, Mientras que con miradas nos decíamos lo que debíamos hacer, y lo primero era de despojarnos del uniforme, para luego infiltrarnos entre los curiosos espectadores, esto iba ser tan fácil como quitar un pelo a un gato.

Entonces, tras cambiarnos de ropa, Decidimos camuflajearnos entre la muchedumbre Mientras atravesábamos el umbral de la puerta, haciendo como que nos hablaba Cualquier divinidad.

- ¡Rubio ¡Hey! -- _mierda_ pensé - tu cartera se ha caído -- _uff, menos mal _Por un momento pensé que todo se Iría al caño.

- No amigo, no es la mía - el paso y apresuré, lo Suficientemente rápido, sencillo y para parecer humano y Asegurar que el tipo no recuerde Siquiera mi rostro.

Tras Alcanzar a mi equipo y notar como unas chicas se comían con los ojos a sasuke, dejé de caminar tan apresurado.

- La seguridad en este lugar es una basura - sin más dije.

- Estuviste cerca - dijo Sai, con voz neutra Mientras sonreía fingidamente a las chicas.

- Deja de llamar la atención de Sai - reprendió Sasuke - Nadie Puede Darse cuenta que te miran desde tan lejos.

- Mm, pudieran pesada Tener una vista - anotó burlonamente.

Simplemente sacudí la cabeza, para dejar filtrarse una sonrisa disimulada, mire uno los alrededores, Señalando A TODAS las direcciones como si estuviéramos perdidos en el lugar, pero finalmente el 'guía turístico' era de Sasuke, quien conocía perfectamente. Nos acercamos una banca una, necesitamos descansar un ratito antes de aventurarnos, desde ahí sabríamos Más o menos cuántos shinobi resguardaban la entrada y las calles aledañas.

- ¿Tienes sed? - Se acercó a mí una mujer que para nuestro asombro, no llegar sentimos - te ves sediento guapo.

- No, mi mami me ha dicho que no acepte nada de extrañas bonitas - sonreí suspicazmente. Sasuke activo su sharingan para desactivarlo en el mismo parpadeo, ladeo la cabeza con agilidad - lo siento, enserio.

- No tengas miedo, no muerdo - sonrió - es más, me presento, me llamo Haruki, Aspirante a Jounnin de la Aldea.

- Mucho gusto Haruki - Seriamente dije - estamos perdidos y me gustaría saber por dónde es la sede de los exámenes.

- Es en esa dirección, si quieres puedo ser su guía - sonrió nuevamente - Sería para mi un honor y la envidia de las chicas de La Aldea.

- ¿Por qué? - Sasuke dijo, entablando la plática.

- Bueno, Rodeada de tres chicos guapos, ¿quién no envidia partiría? - Los Tres rodamos los ojos casi imperceptiblemente.

Miré a los chicos quienes asintieron dudosamente, esto Podría Nuestra misión comprometer, aunque También daríamos la Suficiente confianza, era un arma de doble filo. Haruki nos guió entre calles atestadas de gente Mientras saludaba a las personas del Pueblo a su paso. Los chicos y yo planeábamos como perdernos, pero al parecer la chica es una rastreadora, por un segundo creímos haber caído en una trampa tan básica; duda que se Despejo Cuando dejamos de caminar y de repente ella Siguió andando sola hasta que se perdió entre la muchedumbre. Los shinobi eran muy confiados en estas aldeas, interactuaban porque cotidianamente con los comerciantes, quizás tanto que aprendieron una confiar ciegamente en lo que entra a su aldea.

- Galán Y bien, ¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Sasuke, guardando para él esa odiosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ahora, ¿A dónde? Querrás decir, tarado - Contraataque. Sasuke, Trataba de ubicarse en esa aldea.

- Ven, por acá hay una calle que da directo hacia allá - Quedaba justo a un lado de nosotros, un siniestro callejón y sin luz artificial.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos traería por este camino? - Inquirió el chico pálido del equipo.

- Porque es la zona turística - dijo Sasuke Señalando la calle que Claramente Estaba hasta el borde de puestos ambulantes - La aldea ha tomado las Precauciones de que Ningún 'forastero' indague mas de lo debido.

Regresamos nuestros pasos, pues la chica no tardaría en darse cuenta de que "nos perdimos", así que nosotros debíamos perderla primero. Anduvimos de techado en techo, para mí no era lo más conveniente si se pensaba "pasar desapercibido", sin embargo tras platicarlo con el equipo, Decidimos que si no queríamos ser encontrados, teniamos que movernos Rápidamente, una vez que estuvimos cerca, nos revolvimos entre el gentío del lugar.

Nos sentamos dispersamente, formando un triángulo entre nosotros, lo que nos permitia tener un buen ángulo de todo el lugar, pedí un agua, la necesitaba en ese momento, comencé a ubicar a la víctima; pronto divisé al cliente saludando alegremente a un hombre panzón y con bigotes, era blanco y cabello castaño. Desvié mi mirada hacia un hombre que vendía unos binoculares, _que oprtuno_, Y los compré para mirar el rostro del viejito.

- Bien, ahí estás - dije con voz muy baja. Presione discretamente el comunicador - ¿Ya le Vieron?

- Taka, sí, a las doce en punto - sonó la voz de Sasuke, al parecer hasta el momento él era el más lejano, Así que el asunto bamboleaba entre Sai y yo.

- Raion, a las dos en punto, dos y cinco, tal vez - Ladeé la cabeza, Sai era el más cercano a el.

- Gama, Raion, primero, Taka, genjutsu - Yo me haría cargo de lo peor.

- Taka, ¿desde cuándo el taichou? - Soberbiamente inquirió. La que era de verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a las dar órdenes, pero era cierto, era el taichou Sai.

- Gama, lo siento, jeje, Raion, Órdenes-dije. Me quedé serio, pues la fila empezaba una ocuparse, algunos pocos y me veían raro - ¡este lugar le falta orden! ¿A qué no? - Dije mirando a un joven que amenazaba con encontrar el auricular.

- Raion, Taka, genjutsu, Gama, Barrera - dejamos de hablar, ya habíamos tomado acuerdos, ahora no quedaba más que mirar a los nuevos enemigos y disfrutar la función hasta que el cliente nos diera la señal.

El primer equipo en participar, Fueron dos chicas de las qué podría apostar que no eran muy buenas, miraban el 'Coliseo' atestado de gente y les veia temblar un poco por los nervios.

- Taka, tipo aire, apuestas escucho- dijo, la primera chica y de la que hablaba Sasuke era una chica peliroja con cara de pocos amigos, su vestimenta, podría decirse, poco habitual para una dama, bien aunque, no en estaba un día de campo.

- Gama, parece tipo rayo, peliplateada - como siempre llevándole la contraria a sasuke, apostaría por la contrincante, tenia un rostro humilde, y parecía no matar una mosca - ella es tipo fuego.

- Raion, Peliroja, también, tipo agua - Apuestas a las comenzaban interesante Ponerse - Ciento cincuenta yenes.

- Gama - Ciento cincuenta yenes - no Tenía más que perder, total, que llegando a la aldea nos pagarían como mínimo, un cinco mil yenes cada uno.

- Taka, lo mismo - dijo él con una voz cómica, por el transmisor.

Creo que distábamos mucho de ser un equipo humilde, También creo que me resignaré para no ser el más idiota del que todos se mofaban, al final, solo tenía una meta y era lo que, aún en este momento, me importaba más: Teníamos que matar al Hokage.


	9. Asesinato

Cap.9: Asesinato

_"El mayor crimen en este tiempo no está en el que mata, sino en los que no matan pero dejan a otros matar"_

Las luces artificiales alumbraban perfectamente el lugar del encuentro. Me parecía bastante raro que los concursos fueran durante un horario nocturno, pero cada aldea tenía sus políticas, muy respetables. Entonces demás chicos comenzaron a salir a hacerle compañía a las chiquillas que estaban en el estadio.

- Tch, creo que no habrá apuesta – dije con un puchero, tenía la fe en que recuperaría el dinero que invertí en el mugre pastel por el que casi voy a parar al hospital.

Acto seguido, una mujer se paró en medio de todos ellos y dirigió unas palabras al grupo de chicos, estos asintieron y se fueron del lugar. Algo olía mal.

- Problemas - escuché la voz de Sasuke, al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba. Pronto noté como la mujer intentaba rastrearnos con la mirada.

- Mierda – dije en voz baja, frunciendo el cejo ligeramente.

- Cambio de planes, Naruto, hazlo – dijo Sai, quien ahora se escuchaba considerablemente más serio.

Sai y Sasuke se pusieron en pie con tranquilidad y avanzaron entre las filas abarrotadas de gente que chismorreaba el cambio de parecer del líder de la aldea, ignorando por completo el peligro que les acechaba.

- ¡¡Hey, los dos pelinegros, ni un paso más!! – gritó la mujer haciendo unos sellos con las manos.

Yo, mientras tanto, me dirigí lo más rápido posible ante la víctima y cubrí su boca con mi mano derecha mientras con la izquierda punzaba su espalda amenazando con perforar su columna vertebral.

- Aunque me mates, no podrás salir de la aldea – susurró audiblemente nervioso, pero con una nota de soberbia en su voz.

- Sí, como digas – dije seriamente. La aldea entera fijó su mirada en mí, mi mano temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Te da miedo? – dijo. Ya extrañaba los juegos mentales – Lo haré, solo espero el momento correcto.

- ¿El… el momento correcto? – dijo ya preocupado, al parecer, no había sido como él esperaba, _¡ja! ¡qué iluso! parece que aún tenía la esperanza de vivir._

- Vamos, mírenme – rogué inaudiblemente, esperando a que desviaran la vista de mis compañeros.

Pareciera que los llamé por telequinesis, al ver la situación, los ANBU se dirigieron a mí, cayeron en la trampa, después, los chicos salieron hacia la entrada de la aldea, por mi parte solo tuve que deslizar la kunai por su cuello esbozando una sonrisa, provocando con eso la cólera del ANBU, era una lástima, el kage de esta aldea tendría mucho trabajo durante un largo tiempo.

- Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu – dije mirando en el instante cómo los dobles iban apareciendo.

Con esto la multitud comenzaba a levantarse y armar revuelo buscando una manera rápida de salir, aunque no lo harían, puesto que cada copia estaba situada en cada una de las entradas al lugar, la finalidad; "adivinen dónde está Naruto". Necesitaban tiempo para salir. Dos más se acomodaban a un costado armando para mí una esfera de chakra azul, cuando las copias se difuminaron, los aldeanos estaban lo más alejados posibles del cuadrilátero y los ANBU en medio del lugar, desconcertados, pues sabían que si iban por las copias el original escaparía, pero al final de cuentas, estaban donde yo quería.

- Futton: ¡Rasen Shuriken! – Eso era lo único que haría, el rasen shuriken se encargaría de desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra.

Tomé al cliente por la cintura sacándolo del estadio, viendo como los aldeanos se aplastaban unos a otros, por su tonto intento de salir primero. No les pasaría nada, no si no se acercaban a curiosear. Avancé algunas calles, dejando al Kage en un techado seguro.

- Es todo, me largo – dije molesto, dándome la media vuelta para huir. Sin embargo sentí un ardor en mi brazo derecho, justo a la altura del pecho.

Miré desconcertado, ¿el cliente acababa de lanzarme una kunai?, giré mi rostro para asegurarme, encontrándome con un rostro familiar, la chica atrevida de hace unas horas atrás, Haruki, me miraba amenazadoramente.

- Sé bien que no te podré vencer con el nivel que tengo, pero protegeré al Amekage con mi vida – dijo con voz decidida.

- Adiós – dije desapareciendo del lugar con la ayuda de una bomba de humo – Nunca me ha placido matar.

Corrí hacia el tumulto de gente tomando impulso en los hombros de un hombre castaño para poder saltar la entrada de la aldea, tan pronto caí al piso, comencé a correr hacia unos matorrales donde habíamos dejado escondidas las ropas shinobi, para después retomar la huída triunfal.

Estuve corriendo cerca de veinte minutos hasta que por fin les día alcance, cuando sintieron mi presencia detuvieron su andar, para dejarme incorporarme al equipo.

- Creímos que te habían matado – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Ja! No tienes tanta suerte teme – contesté con jadeos. Estaba hiperventilando, notando ahora como ardía el aire frío en mi nariz.

Decidimos descansar, durante esa noche y en la mañana partiríamos, buscamos una cueva en la que nos refugiamos solo por si la búsqueda seguía en proceso, tomando en cuenta el antecedente, solo nos quedaba esperar que el líder calmara a la multitud.

Me fue casi imposible dormir, el frío comenzaba a calarnos los huesos, notaba como entre las sombras, los gemelos Adams se revolvían entre las sábanas. Yo temblaba, pese a que estábamos cerca del fuego, sentíamos que el aire congelado traspasaba la tela de la bolsa de dormir.

Inconscientemente me fui acercando más al fuego, cambiando mi posición vertical a este, a horizontal, lo cual es bastante peligroso, pues las ondas calóricas rostizan tu piel. Sin embargo, esa sensación de confort era muy agradable, de esta manera puede conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo era homogéneamente gris, podía verlo por la entrada de la cueva hacia afuera, se podía presagiar un día lluvioso, pero a pesar de todo y de ser las siete de la mañana no caía una gota de agua. La fogata se había apagado una vez consumida la madera; me levanté estirando cada uno de mis músculos, me puse la casaca y la bandana, miré a mi alrededor, aun dormían; moví a Sasuke con la punta del pie hasta que finalmente, se movió. Después de ver a Sai salir de su letargo tan escuetamente como acostumbraba, decidí salir de la cueva, se filtraban unos rayos solares entre las nubes.

Suspiré e inhalé aire fresco, el clásico olor a bosque ahogó mis fosas nasales, mientras que el viento jugaba con mi cabello refrescando mi rostro aun tibio por gracias a la fogata de la noche anterior.

Tan pronto sentí un golpe amable en la cabeza, volteé a ver quién sería el afortunado ganador de uno no tan amigable.

- Imbécil – berreé en voz poco audible, algunos decibeles debajo de lo humanamente posible, miré a Sasuke con esa sonrisa torcida, me daban ganas de golpearlo, ¿ya les había dicho que odio esa sonrisa? Me daba un 'casito' donde deberíamos hervir agua.

No muy decidido, me encaminé hacia un riachuelo que había notado poco antes de darles alcance hacía unas horas, pocos minutos de caminata comenzaron a rendir fruto, pues ya podía escuchar el agua correr grácilmente entre las piedras, el sol salía finalmente, el agua irradiaba luz, parecía tener incrustados pequeños diamantes que rebotaban la luz en mi rostro logrando que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos.

Tuve que regresar, si es que quería desayunar el RAMEN que siempre comía gustoso, hoy si tenía hambre, el estómago comenzaba demandar comida, así que apresuré mis pasos hasta donde debía estar la fogata encendida.

Desayunamos en silencio y partimos de igual manera, nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer, habría deseado que los enclenques estuvieran aquí para hacer ruido cuando menos, todo el camino fue silencioso y aburrido, árboles, árboles y más árboles, nada que pudiera significar una distracción, oficialmente estaba aburrido.

Andábamos entre las ramas, lo que nos impedía la visión plena del cielo, sentimos las gotas de lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas y escuchábamos cómo las gotas se rompían sobre las hojas de los árboles, al menos eso era un ruido y rompía con la monótona escena del viaje.

Tardamos poco más de tres horas saltando hasta la entrada de la aldea, lo primero que haría sería quitarle el rosario a Sasuke, segundo, ir a ver a Jade y tercero planear minuciosamente lo que haría.

Lo primero: Quitarle el rosario a Sasuke creo que fue bastante exagerado de mi parte, puesto que durante el recorrido de la entrada a su casa, me dio la cajita morada, la metí entre la bolsa del pantalón. Lo segundo: Ver a la chica fue más difícil que lo anterior, pero finalmente logré pasar.

- Es importante que lo cuides, es una reliquia de mi familia – dijo con mirada suplicante - ¿quién fue su padre? – inquirió – debió ser alguien…

- El cuarto Hokage – podía jactarme de eso todos los días y a cada hora, fue un héroe local, poco más de lo que yo soy ahora -¿quién fue su madre? – inquirí sonriendo.

- Mirumaru – dijo. Alguna vez había escuchado ese nombre, le miré, mantenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba sus puños, ahora que le miraba detenidamente, podía darme cuenta de algo.

- Te le pareces demasiado – dije - ¡y qué bueno! Porque tu padre estaba gacho – sonreí, ella se sonrosó un poco pero fruncía su seño notoriamente molesta.

- ¿Tiene alguna pertenecía de su padre, no es así? – miraba la puerta, asentí con la cabeza – Tráigalo – susurró abriendo un portal directo a mi departamento.

- ¿Para qué? – dije. Ladeó la cabeza mientras me empujaba al portal.

En mi cama, me quedé pensado, ¿para qué lo querría? Me puse en pie, y rebusqué entre las cajas polvorientas que tenía almacenadas y apiladas en el closet, saqué una de color turquesa y la abrí mientras me detenía a mirar el collar que alguna vez perteneció a la cuarta sombra del fuego.


	10. La Estrategia

Capítulo 10: La estrategia

"_El estratega no marca las reglas del juego, las aprovecha volviéndolas a su favor"_

La estrategia podría sonar incluso estúpida, a decir verdad mi cerebro no concebía algo más inteligente que "primero Madara y luego Jade". Me revolví en la cama, Shikamaru no se encontraba en la aldea, valiente ayuda, no podía salir corriendo a pedir ayuda, aunque bien, puedo con esto yo solito; por su parte Sasuke tenía una misión propia: soportar a la peli rosa.

Situación por la que él ha desarrollado un sentido de la tolerancia, una vez le dije que practicara yoga, él simplemente rió y aunque el comentario era enserio y sarcástico al mismo tiempo a su vez él lo tomó con muy buen humor. Volví a rodar por segunda vez y me caí de la cama.

- Mierda – Gruñí tallándome la cabeza, el porrazo que me acababa de autoregalar me dolía en sobremanera.

Aún con eso me incorporé mirando al reloj mientras escondía las narices en el borde de la cama, eran las doce del día, ni más ni menos, luego miré el retrato de cuándo teníamos diez, Sasuke con su cara de amargado, Sakura y Kakashi sensei eran los únicos contentos, ella por estar cerca de Sasuke y Kakashi sensei, no sé por qué; intentaba enterrar nuestras cabezas en nuestros respectivos hombros y yo descontento, porque el galán de la academia me robaba la atención de la chica que estaba en medio. Todo un _show_ acepté la foto solo por tener una de Saskura. Que infantil era, auqnue a mis diez años qué se podía esperar.

En áquel entonces, creía que al día siguiente obtendría el título de Hokage, que tan solo hacía falta que me reconocieran, en realidad, no creía en la maldad del mundo, era un niño, nada más que inocencia pura mezclada con la estupidez.

Suspiré. Inhalé y contuve el aire inflando las mejillas recargando el mentón sobre el borde de la cama, una vez que me sentí mareado dejé salir el aire, para luego, volver a inhalar. Así lo hice una tercera vez disque para 'oxigenar el cerebro' y así poder pensar mejor; solo tenía una hora para, al menos, tener una mejor alternativa. El reloj andaba incesante, escuchaba el _clock, clock, clock, clock, _golpetear mi oído desesperantemente; al final decidí que no valía la pena perder el tiempo pensando superficialmente. Si las ideas no llegaban, era por alguna razón.

- ¿Y si hubiera otra forma? – dije en voz alta.

Ahora que lo pensaba desde ese punto de vista, la posibilidad de "raptarle" y llevarle a alguna aldea neutra sonaba bien, Gaara no permitiría la entrada de Konoha a su aldea, no, mala idea, eso implicaría que Suna comprara guerra gratis, y no podía poner en riesgo a mis amigos.

Matarle, ni por la cabeza, se supone que debo cuidarle, estaba pensando, pensando y pensando, no se me ocurría nada genial. ¡_Nah!_¡al diablo! Seguramente ella ya planeó algo, a la mejor sabiendo sus ideas, algo me vendría a la mente, podría acoplarme a ellas con facilidad. Sacudí mi cabeza y me incorporé, ahora estaba entumido, _genial_, gruñí, sentía esa horrible sensación de cosquilleos por mis piernas y rodillas, estiré mis músculos.

Volviendo al tema, en el caso que así fuese, necesitaría crear una distracción para permitirle llevar a cabo su plan, también debía calcular el tiempo que tomaría llevar a cabo eso y cualquier imprevisto, bueno, nadie dijo que planear una guerra fuera sencillo, ¿o sí?

Necesitábamos disciplinarnos, _ash,_ eso si me parecía imposible, decirles que harán a cada quién por separado, encontrar tiempos para comunicarme con ellos, no, algo tenía que haber, porque hacerlo por separado, me robaría días enteros y para esto, Danzou ya nos mató.

Luego está el punto serio, los jutsus que pueda usar, Sasuke alguna vez los vio, así que es su obligación decirme que pasa con todo eso, para saber que hacer en caso de ataque.

Mi cerebro comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades, empezaba a sacar conclusiones, almenos era algo, no precisamente un plan pero por algo se empieza, comenzaba a planear estrategias.

Primero, si ella tuviera un plan, y basándome en eso, necesitaría quien le cuide la espalda, tres tal vez, Sasuke, yo y… ¿quién? ¿Kakashi?, no preferiría que me sirviera de distracción, Ino, ni pensarlo, Kiba… mmm, no se puede confiar en nadie, Shikamaru, es inteligente pero su nivel de chakra y de pelea es mínimo, mejor del lado de mi sensei, los Hyuga, Hinata es muy frágil aún, su hermana es fuerte, tiene carácter, pero nunca he platicado con ella, prefiero que sea alguien de confianza, así que si por lo Hyuga fuera, creo que la mejor opción sería Neji.

Había un chunnin que me "guiñaba el ojo", auqnue a decir verdad, Kurenai sensei me mataría si tan solo le insinuara el peligro al que se expondría Zen. Konohamaru, mmm… Konohamaru también me parece muy buena opción. Gaara sería perfecto, pero volvemos al asunto de la guerra gratis contra Suna, no conviene, aunque sé que él no negaría un apoyo.

Giré el rostro, ¡las tres de la tarde! ¡Mierda! ¿ En qué perdí tanto el tiempo? ¡Mi pago! Me paré de un brinco, me puse la casaca y salí por la ventana, saltando los tejados lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegué, ya estaban Sai y Sasuke.

- ¿Te dormiste dobe? – dijo serio. Esa era la pregunta clave para decir: _"¿Has perdido el tiempo planeando la guerra dobe?_

- Sí, a decir verdad, el tiempo se va volando – Sai sonrió asomándose al escritorio donde buscaban los sobres con el pago.

Conté mi dinero una vez que se me fue entregado, cinco mil setecientos yenes, mas de lo que había calculado, por supuesto no me estoy quejando, no me viene nada mal, Era la cantidad más grande que había recibido en toda mi vida, guardé el dinero, remodelaría el _cuchitril_ en el que vivía, ya era hora de prestarle atención a mi entorno para algo diferente que protegerme del enemigo.

Giré en dirección Ichiraku's RAMEN, necesitaba comer algo. Camino a Ichiraku's divisé una niña que lloraba hincada cerca de un arbusto. Era alguien que jamás había visto en la aldea, me nacía curiosear ante la pena de que hubiese perdido a sus padres, podría decir que la chiquilla no cruzaba los cinco años de edad, así que me acerqué a ella sútilmente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije complaciente, pero en cambio ella seguía llorando, me extendió su pálido bracito y sin levantar la mirada, dejó caer lo que tenía empuñado entre su mano.

Bajé la mirada inmediatamente para cruzarme con le collar que le perteneció en vida a Itachi, lo tomé cuidadosamente y miré a la infante que seguía ahogada en lágrimas, sus cabellos oscuros no me dejaban ver su carita.

- ¿Dónde lo haz obtenido? – Puse mi mano sobre sus hombros, ella levantó la mirada aunque sin voltearme a ver.

- Él me lo dio, dijo que lo devolvieras – susurro tomando aire para seguir llorando, entonces me volteó a ver.

Sus ojos me dieron miedo con ese rojo sanguíneo, me miraba extrañamente, puse atención en ellos y aunque la luz a esa hora de la tarde era muy buena, eso mismo ocasionaba que no pudiera verlos completamente por el resplandor del sol, ¡¿quién diablos era ella?! Retrocedí dos pasos tras ver el sharingan dibujados en sus pupilas, sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, la niña pegó una carcajada, como si de una buena broma se tratase.

Admito que en ese momento quise matarla, poco a poco dicha niña comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto por uno más juvenil, fruncí el ceño una vez que Jade ocupaba su lugar. Su risa me hacía exaltar la vena en mi sien. Tomó aire para tratar de palabrear algo casi inentendible.

- Eso es por lo que dijiste de mi padre – comenzó a controlar su respiración, pausándola cada vez más.

- Debería cortarte el cuello – dije molesto. No me había hecho gracia alguna y en realidad ni siquiera era gracioso.

Mi corazón palpitaba el doble de lo normal, estaba a dos latinos de la taquicardia, pese a mi apacible rostro, estaba a punto de vomitar de los nervios.

- Ven – le tomé fuertemente el brazo – te voy a llevar al único lugar donde no me siguen, esto que has hecho es muy peligroso – dije halándole con fuerza – aparte quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió con voz un poco nerviosa.

- Hipotesís – dije así nada más. Aun no podía decir nada más.

Nos paramos frente a la torre Hokage, aún a expensas que nos notarán _hablando de hacer cosas peligrosas_, miré a los alrededores, esperando que no hubiera ningún mirón en las cercanías, tomé a la muchacha por la cintura y en tres saltos estábamos subre la cabeza de Sandaime. Le noté un poco mareada debido al vértigo, sonreí con un poco de satisfacción _un dedo a la vez _me dije.

- Suéltame antes de que te vomite – advirtió cubriendo su boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a mi casaca.

- Sus deseos son órdenes – entrecerré los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios, no tenía idea en dónde estaba "parada".

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres un imbécil! - gritó al sentir vértigo de caer al vacío. Tomé inmediatamente su muñeca para evitar el descenso.

- Ush, pero si hice lo que me pidió – le dije levantándola, dejando su rostro a la altura del mío.

- No vayas a soltarme, ¿me oyes? – pidió con un tono molesto en su voz.

- Eso es por haberme asustado – contra ataqué entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono neutral, para cabrearle más – Si quieres que te ponga a salvo, tendrás que hacerme un favor – ella asintió temerosamente.

La dejé parada en suelo firme, el viento le revolvió el cabello, tenía la cabeza agachada. El viento silbaba cuando era cortado por las rocas y las hojas de los árboles, el silencio era inminente, su mirada permanecía opuesta en el piso, por lo que podía asumir que estaba muy exaltada para reprocharme algo.

- ¿Se han ido las náuseas? – fanfarroneé, ella levantó lentamente su mirada y la dirigió hacia mí.

Susurró algo que no entendí en lo absoluto, seguramente temía que le aventara al vacío, segundos más tarde, volteamos a ver el horizonte, observando como el crepúsculo se aproximaba peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No escuché – repliqué. Acercándome lo suficiente para tener el mismo ángulo de vista que ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Me miró – no me has traído aquí para beber té, ¿o sí?

- Saber qué es lo que planeas – sonreí un poco – tengo que asumir – hice una pausa, realizando un énfasis en la palabra tengo – que haz planeado algo, si no fuera así, no me habrías pedido algo de mi padre.

- ¡Claro que tengo un plan! – dijo casi con indignación, no pude evitar centrar mi atención en ella.

Dejó nacer un suspiro de sus labios para luego volver a tomar aire nuevamente, me puse en pie, esperando no dar a entender que me comían las ansias por saber que era lo que tenía en mente. Revolví mi cabello, que a su vez regresó al lugar de siempre, odiaba este cabello indomable, nada podía acomodarlo de una manera decente.

- ¿Entonces? – apresuré – Lamento decirte que no tengo tanto tiempo como tú – puse mis manos dentro de los bolsillos y me incliné hacia el frente.

- Bueno – pausó – No te lo diré.

- Pues tienes que decírmelo, si es que esperas ayuda de mi parte – añadí, irguiéndome altivamente.

- Me parece que eres tú quien me necesita – dijo regresando la mirada al horizonte - En realidad no tengo un plan, no como tal, aun no decido que haré exactamente. Lo único que tengo claro es que no dejaré revivir a Madara.

- Eso yo también lo tengo claro – fruncí el ceño – necesito saberlo, si no, no puedré moverme libremente, debo tomar en cuenta lo que tu harás.

- hummm – se puso en pie – en ese caso, te diré unas vagas ideas.

- Te escucho - le miré a los ojos.

- Tengo una deuda con tu padre …

- ¿Esperas que crea eso? – estiré los labios, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad, eso no podía ser verdad, a menos que sea traga años.

- Déjame terminar de hablar – sugirió – tu padre, hizo un favor muy grande a mi aldea, a mi madre, para ser más exactos, así que planeo invocarlo. Es una cuestión personal.

- Dime entonces – sonreí - ¿qué cuestión personal?

- Te he dicho que s personal – insistió secamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces no te lo daré – me acosté recargando mi cabeza en una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra hacía rodar el collar de mi padre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? ¡Oye! Para de hacer eso, ese collar es invaluable – me regañó. Sonreí. Me parecía gracioso.

- ¿A sí? – Miré el cielo – Entonces, a un más a mi favor, no te voy a dar una reliquia, no si no me dices para qué.

- Ingrato – dijo finalmente. Mi sonrisa burlona permanecía ahí – Voy a invocarlo, ya te lo había dicho.

- Eso no me dice nada – me burlé – se explícita.

-Chismoso – añadió – Tu padre salvó a mi madre. Siempre hemos sido requeridos debido a la habilidad de revivir a las personas, creen que es algo que se pueda hacer cada mañana, y por eso nos hemos metido en problemas. De no ser por él, tal vez yo no estaría aquí ahora, le debo ese favor. Necesito el collar, por favor, lo necesito para liberarlo del dios de la muerte.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y contuve el aire, había olvidado eso, estar destinado a sufrir siendo devorado por la eternidad.

- Ah, es por eso - dije sin ganas - ten - extendí el collar - eso me parece bastante estúpido ya que fue por decisión propia, pero has lo que puedas.

- Es tu padre - susurró - ¿cómo puedes? - dijo descolocada.

- Cumplió con su deber - giré el rostro a la aldea - esa es una de las razones de ser shinobi.

- ¿Insinúas que lo merece? - suspiró - No pienso debatir eso contigo, me parece que no conoces el significado de sacrifico.

- ¿Yo? ¡ja! ¡Eres tú quién no conoce la palabra sufrimiento! - me acerqué a ella peligrosamente - eres tú quien no sabe lo que sentí, cómo me críe, lo que sufrí, lo que significaba estar solo, eres tu quien no sabe nada - traté de calmarme pero mi corazón palpitaba incongruentemente, mientras sentía algo extraño en mi estómago.

- Pues a mí me parece que yo sí sé quién eres, ¡Eres tú quien ya no sabe!- Sostuvo la mirada, para luego desviarla - lo… siento... es tu vida, vívela como te plazca.

El aire se sentía viciado, había algo extraño en el aire durante ese momento, el sol finalmente se escondió, dándole espacio a las primeras estrellas de la noche. Mi corazón no conseguía calmarse, tal vez, ella tenía razón, todos saben quién soy, menos yo.

- Ya no importa, mejor dime que has pensado para evitar revivir a Madara – suspiré, dejando salir un aire denso que oprimía mis pulmones.

- Si, primero debo liberar su alma, para después revivirle – dijo casualmente, parecía que hablaba del mes de abril y la primavera.

- ¿Piensas revivir a mi padre? – alcé una ceja, no muy convencido con aquel comentario.

- Sí, ¿O que prefieres? – dijo.

- Observa tus opciones. El viejo ya vivió todo lo que quiso, en cuanto lo liberes pienso que querrá estar con mi madre – bajé la mirada, jamás había hablado de mi familia, estaba orgulloso de mi mismo al poder platicarlo tan abiertamente, sin sentir que estaba hablando de dos extraños.

- ¿A quién propones entonces? – dijo sentándose.

- No sé, piénsalo tú – me lavaba las manos, no quería entrometerme más de lo que debía.

- Entonces… ¿Al menos me vas a ayudar? – alzó la mirada, hasta cruzarla con la mía.

- Solo si tú me ayudas – respondí poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa – Si te consigo algunos objetos, podrías invocar personas para enviar mensajes, ¿no es así? – ella asintió - ¿Y puedes hacerlo simultáneamente?

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Necesito informarle a todos lo que se hará, pero no puedo hacerlo directamente – miré a su ojos, mientras ella pestañeó.

-Entiendo – dijo – cuenta con ello entonces. Aunque dependerá, hay algunos que no necesitan algo para ser invocados.

- Entonces, regresemos, tenemos mucho que planear. Piensa lo que te dije – advertí saltando al vacío. Haciendo escalas en las rocas para no perder el control de la caída – Así que no sé quién soy – reí – creo que necesitaré un psicólogo próximamente.


	11. Sasuke

Cap. 11: "Sasuke"

"La justicia no es más que dar a cada quien lo que merece"

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no me soporto ni yo mismo, en los que no quiero saber nada de nada o nadie, pero bien, viéndolo desde el punto de vista comúnmente, yo jamás estoy de buen humor. Estos últimos años en la villa han sido muy reconfortantes, tenía tanto tiempo en el que no podía respirar un aire de paz relativa.

Toda mi vida, o gran parte de ella, se ha visto envuelta por el rencor y la venganza, recuerdo que yo mismo me llamaba vengador, ja ja ja, ahora me da un poco de risa. Ese día, ese maldito día, nunca me imaginé poder estar en medio de tal debate mental.

Todo lo que sabía de mi familia, eran mentiras, o más bien verdad a medias. Eso pude superarlo, pero que mi hermano mayor hubiera hecho tal cosa por evitar un conflicto bélico, era de caracteres olímpicos. Ahora mismo me pregunto, ¿por qué me dio tan de lleno el conflicto con Itachi?

Era mi único hermano y yo lo asesiné.

-Hermano, ¿no te parece extraño este mundo? – pregunté, sus ojos azabache se dirigieron a mí, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un sacrilegio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke? – me encantaba oír su voz, calmada y decidida, su mirada imponente y su semblante incorruptible. Era definitivamente, mi modelo a seguir, yo quería ser como Itachi.

- Porque a veces me sigo asombrando de lo malo que es este mundo – dije haciendo un puchero, el rostro de mi hermano cambió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Sasuke – susurró – no debes decir eso. Este mundo es maravilloso, solo te hace falta descubrirlo.

- ¿Hermano? – dije no muy seguro de cuál era mi posición en este asunto.

- Por eso soy tu hermano, mi única misión aquí es mostrarte lo maravilloso que es este mundo – parecía que me sonreía, mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, ¿Qué clase de hermanos éramos? No sé si pueden decirse hermanos a aquellos que internamente pelean por una meta común, el reconocimiento… aunque no sé a quién quiero engañar, el único que peleaba era yo.

Ahora, me doy cuenta que Itachi solamente me mentía, vil y cruelmente, para no hacerme saber lo doloroso que era vivir, lo que planeaba. ¿Por qué siempre debía guardarse todo eso para sí mismo? ¿Acaso no era yo o suficientemente confiable a sus ojos? ¿No podía serle útil nunca? ¿O mi inmadurez me impide ver el mundo como lo ve un hombre?

Ahora que miro a Naruto, algo me viene a la mente… Itachi, esa sombra de mi pasado que parece que siempre me seguirá, pudiera jurar que a veces luce igual que él, calmado y sencillo. ¿Qué tantas cosas pueden pasar por ese cabeza hueca? ¿Podré esta vez jugar el papel que me corresponde como amigo? No sé, ni siquiera sé exactamente qué es ser un amigo.

Las perspectivas aleatorias de vivir como un hombre, cómo ser un hombre, el carácter que se debe forjar un hombre, pensé haberlas conseguido, sin embargo, en realidad estaba enfrascado herméticamente en la ideología de un niño, ese era yo, un niño que jugaba con su súper yo a ser un hombre de verdad.

El último contacto que tuve con Itachi no fue más que el más doloroso recuerdo que poseo, aun sobre la pérdida de mi familia, él es lo más importante. Ahora es mi piedra angular, tengo el deseo de tratar de redimir el daño que causé a terceros aunque mucho de ellos, con honestidad, no me importan; lo que en verdad me interesa de todo este burdo intento de redención es crear el "mundo ideal" de Itachi, ese que él hubiera deseado que yo viviera.

Por esto acepté volver a la aldea, tuve que agachar la cabeza y aceptar si respingos las reglas que me impusieran, aceptar que el dobe me 'mangoneara' de vez en cuando dándome inspiradoras pláticas de cómo ser un buen chico. Jamás miré a Naruto hacia arriba, para mí, siempre ha sido, y aun lo es, una basura fácil de remover, solo que es la basura más fuerte y con contactos que conozco. Pese a eso, Naruto me mira como su igual, recuerdo pláticas pasada; mi padre y clan discutían lo que para ese entonces eran cosas sin importancia, pero que hoy día, gracias a eso puedo darme una idea de lo que realmente significa ser bueno.

- Era un gran shinobi- oí decir, a mis escasos tres años es una conversación que aparece en mi memoria cada vez que muere un dinosaurio – Pensé que no afectaría al clan.

- Es cierto – contestó un segundo de voz grave – perdimos la oportunidad de perder el estatus de relegados. Hubiera deseado que Itachi pudiera vivir su autoridad como cabeza del clan de una manera más afable.

"Itachi", eso era lo que siempre escuchaba en todas la conversaciones, el común denominador entre mi madre y mi padre, ¿dónde quedaba yo entonces? ¿Dónde estuve todo ese tiempo? Es decir, a los tres años ya podía ir solo al baño, ¿Es que eso no era un gran logro? "Itachi esto, Itachi lo otro, Itachi, Itachi , Itachi". Así fue como comencé a crear envidia hacia él.

-Minato Namikaze había ofrecido una excelente oferta al clan – dijo el primero – No puedo creer su muerte aún.

- Ya han pasado tres años desde entonces – dijo el segundo llevando hasta sus labios un poco de té. Supongo que la muerte del Hokage fue un gran golpe para el clan. ¿Pero cómo había sido entonces el cuarto Hokage para que mi padre y mi tío lo reconocieran tan abiertamente? ¿Habría sido igual a Naruto? ¡No lo creo! Se rumoreaba que era un genio, y el dobe está muy lejos de ser eso – Tendremos que buscar la forma de sobrevivir.

"Buscar la forma de sobrevivir", ¿A qué se refería con eso? Es decir, cuando alguien dice que va a sobrevivir se refiere a mantenerse con vida, ahora que podía plantarme en la posición de mi hermano, pensaba, ¿cómo pensaban sobrevivir con una guerra?

Lo siento hermano, las guerras son a veces la última salida, y estoy seguro que tú estarías en este golpe de estado, muy al pendiente que todo saliera perfectamente. Si queremos que haya paz, debemos derrocar a Danzou, eso es muy fácil, lo que es difícil, y según entiendo, es declarar la guerra a los ANBU del Hokage.

No sé, no sé, por primera vez, no sé. Son tantas cosas, la chica odiosa, Jade, el dobe Naruto, ¡hasta Sakura entra en el restringido círculo de molestias! Bueno, siendo honesto ella más que nadie. Me cuesta hacerme la idea de tener que ser el guarda espaldas de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡¡Sasuke!!- gritó una voz femenina. Esa era Sakura, no tenía programada una salida con ella, pero ella al parecer si conmigo.

Realmente me parece irónico que haya creído todo lo que le dije, es decir, si le dijo que Konoha desaparecerá porque un dinosaurio nos aplastará, créanme, lo creerá fervientemente. Es así como la mantengo fuera de nuestro radio de peligro. No tengo idea más remota de que le pudo haber dado Danzou para que nos cambiara, pero ¿quién entiende a una mujer? Y más si hablamos de las hermanas veneno.

- ¡¡Sasuke!! - Ay Dios, ¡¡por todos los Kami!! Hoy no es mi día. Nada más ver la melena rubia acercarse peligrosamente, me da la mala impresión de que habrá problemas, será mejor que piense rápido.

A lo lejos diviso lo verdaderamente importante, mi misión se acerca, este es el mejor momento de salir con elegancia de sus parámetros de vista. Camino con pasos cortos pero ágiles esperando que se miren mutuamente, lo demás, fluirá.

- ¡¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Ino cerda?!! – grita la primera, esta es mi señal de escape. Camino con más rapidez sin dejar de parecer que salgo huyendo, simplemente, no me importa.

- ¡¡No!! Yo quisiera saber qué es lo que haces tú aquí con mi cita – ¿desde cuándo soy su cita? ¡Qué patéticas! Me da dolor de estómago la manera en la que enfatizó "mi cita".

Ladeo la cabeza con hastío, miro al frente donde ya distingo perfectamente la silueta de Jade, se acerca mirando un poco desconfiada a su alrededor, me mira y luego detrás de mí, escondiendo una sonrisa burlona tras un ladeo simple de su cabeza, ¿enserio le hace tanta gracia?

- Buenos días Sasuke san – dice con simpleza, estira ligeramente los labios al fijarse nuevamente en la escena a mis espaldas.

Su voz llamó la atención de las dos mujeres quienes en ipso facto sujetaron mis brazos reclamándome de su propiedad. Mi cara de molestia parece no importarles cuando están sumidas en su odioso papel de chica sobreprotectora.

- Buenos días – repite a las… ¿chicas? Ellas se mantienen clavándole un kunai con la mirada - ¿Tiene mucho esperándome?

- Para nada. Vámonos – mi voz monótona y sin sentimientos. Hago un movimiento rápido para zafarme de ambas.

Avanzamos con naturalidad dos pasos, de ahí sobrevino lo bueno. Sakura e Ino yacían impidiéndonos el paso, la primera reclamándome tiempo de calidad con ella, la segunda, bueno, la segunda reclamándome el por qué de lo primero.

- Hmp – es lo mejor que pude decir.

Les ignoré. Sentí un pequeño empujón por mi espalda impulsándome a seguir caminando.

- Ignórales – dijo ella a la par de mí, podía escucharles discutir entre ellas, ya tenía un Déjà vú. Un pequeño presentimiento de que esto no iba a quedar así nada más, como se dice comúnmente: "por la paz", ¡ah no! Estaba muy seguro internamente, algo iba a pasar.

Sin decirnos palabras, caminamos hasta el área de entrenamiento A, donde supuestamente ella iba a practicar el ritual. No entendía por qué tendría que ser yo quien la vigilara. Últimamente, las misiones tranquilas y que no implican salir, son las que más me atraen, tal vez, después de todo aprendí la lección.

- ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí? – Me pregunté en un susurro, mientras observaba a Jade hacer sellos con sus manos, parecía que entre sus manos debía haber algo, pues las mantenía como si sostuviera un objeto ligero y que todos los sellos realizados giraban alrededor de eso.

Dejé mi mente caminar hacia el pasado, un bosque y muchas voces, recuerdo también mi cerebro dudando las palabras dichas por el rubio desquiciante: 'vamos a morir' dijo seguro y hasta con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- "Somos Shinobi de clase alta, ahora" – repetí. Yo era un shinobi de clase alta, y él me parecía un payaso hasta que estuve en contacto con su Rasen Shuriken. Ahora no sé que me parece. Ahora más bien me parece un payaso de clase alta – "Jamás podremos comunicarnos si no es por medio de nuestros puños" – volví a decir.

Jade me volteo a ver, y ladeé mi cabeza sutilmente para que dejara de darle importancia, volvió a lo suyo, ahora se creaban unos sellos en el piso, lo cuales ya me había acostumbrado a ver; en un principio me quedé atolondrado al verlos, ahora sé que no se deben mirar fijamente.

Recuerdo también verme en el piso tirado, Madara tratando de tomar mis ojos y Naruto retorciéndose de dolor. Después nada. Desperté en el hospital de Konoha sin alguien a mi lado. Esperaba al menos a una de las dos lapas cerca de mí, pero todos parecían estar más atentos a que el dobe estuviera bien, ¿tan mal le habría ido? Me pregunté esa vez, y aun después de todos estos años, me lo pregunto de nuevo.

Recargué mi cuerpo contra el árbol, ¿qué hacía reviviendo todo eso ahora? No ganaría nada más que sentirme como el estúpido que no pudo pelear contra Madara porque se desmayó.

- Pude haber sido más útil – volví a susurrar, esta vez más inconsciente que con consciencia. "De nada vale echarse en cara en el presente lo que no se hizo en el pasado" una enseñanza muy de mi hermano. Siempre me lo decía, de nada vale…

En el hospital pasé los cinco días más aburridos de la historia, casi ciego, sin una visita digna de nombrarse, solo las enfermeras iban y sin decir nada regresaban. Parece que a nadie le importaba el traidor.

- ¿A quién le importo? - Fue la inmediata pregunta, luego respondida por mi recuerdo, los únicos que se habían preocupado por mí todo ese tiempo, el equipo siete, Itachi y nadie más.

Cuando salí del hospital, eso no fue menos deprimente que lo anterior, las personas me rehuían, volteaban las miradas y escondían a sus hijos, no sabría describir la sensación que aquello me causaba, pero podía entender a Naruto cuando decía que todos le temían por una razón que él no conocía; la diferencia aquí es que yo si sé por qué a mí me sucedía todo eso.

En ese entonces me di cuenta de lo afortunado que era, que pese a que estaba solo, realmente tenía con quien estar, solo que yo los echaba por la ventana con mis arranques de niño sufrido. Ahora es todo diferente, Naruto es a quien aman, a quien la villa desea con todo fervor que se a el Hokage. Se lo ha ganado, porque todos estos años ha estado trabajando duro para que fuera tomado en cuenta.

Días posteriores a mi salida, nadie me iba a visitar, empezaba a sentirme solo, a realmente sentirme solo. Nadie llegaba a preguntar como estaba. Cuando era más joven y después de la muerte del clan, muchas personas se habían ofrecido para mantenerme y darme todos los recursos necesarios para vivir.

Era yo quien insistía, en aquel entonces, a estar solo, para sufrir solo, para no deberle nada a nadie, pero aún con eso, la gente seguía llegando a mí, llevándome víveres, arreglándome la vida. Esta vez, yo debía salir. Necesitaba regresar a la milicia, pero, ¿quién aceptaría a un traidor entre el escuadrón shinobi de la aldea?

- Naruto, como siempre – dije con una sonrisa. Él como siempre, dándome la mano antes que cualquiera, arregló mi regreso prometiendo que él sería de gran ayuda si algún día era necesaria la ayuda bélica en la aldea. Nunca pensé que fuera hacer tal tontería con tal de mantenerme en la aldea y bajo protección del kage - ¡qué tonto! – repetí ahora frunciendo los labios. Obedeciendo sin chistar todas las misiones que le eran asignadas, con tal de que yo fuera tratado como, según él, lo merecía.

Así comenzó toda esta historia, en la que Naruto era el mártir, yo el maldito y los demás no importaban. Meses después, el cuerpo shinobi comenzó a quejarse del mal trato que el Hokage nos daba, tratándonos como fichas de ajedrez para ganar territorio de las otras cuatro grandes naciones. Comenzamos por hacer pequeñas rebeliones durante nuestras misiones, filtrando información de la aldea, pero nadie era capaz de desafiarnos, nadie quería declararnos la guerra.

- "hagamos una rebelión" – sonreí, recordando la facilidad con la que el dobe externó sus ideas, en ese entonces tenía el cabello oscuro, según sabía porque había llevado a cabo una misión de espionaje. Que fácil se oía eso, ahora después de dos años de haberlo planeado y no poder dar el golpe, muchos hemos empezado a perder la paciencia.

Las cosas no se complicarían si no hasta que Sakura comenzó a comportarse diferente, su actitud conmigo fue muy severa, aunque no la culpo, traté de asesinarla, pensé que lo dejaría por la paz, me miraba inquisitoriamente y reprobaba la actitud de Naruto hacía a mí. Luego, de buenas a primeras, cambia esa desdeñosa actitud y comienza a perseguirme. Bien, "perseguir" no es un término lo suficientemente extenso y en realidad no creo que exista uno para esa clase de acoso.

"Regresan los viejos tiempos", fueron las palabras del rubio cuando fue espectador de una de esas escenas. Reía melancólico antes de decirme sus sospechas, había estado ocupado en evitar sus abrazos de osos que no noté nada de lo que me expresaban. Así pues, aprovechando su obsesiva persecución, decidió que sería yo quien le vigilaría, solo por si era cierto.

El día que lo confirmamos, el contenedor pasó el momento más funesto en su vida. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, ¿cómo lo sé? ¿Acaso no es evidente? Tuve a uno de mis animales de invocación sobre un cable eléctrico observando la depresión del chico. Al decirme el acontecimiento de expectaciones estratosféricas, solo un 'hmp' sonó de mi garganta, sinceramente no podía imaginarme al "tifón de Konoha" llorando cual niña desprotegida. No es que no lo haya hecho antes, pero ahora es un hombre; así que decidí no decirle nada, esa clase de bromas no eran las más adecuadas en ese momento. Durante un tiempo Naruto no podía evitar ver hipócritamente a la pelirosa, le hablaba con reservas y siempre apretaba los puños, alguna vez me dio la impresión de querer golpearla… Yo lo haría…

Bien, basta de divagaciones, el tiempo se ha terminado y la chica se acerca a mí secando su frente con la manga. Me puse de pie dejando todos mis recuerdos bajo la sombra del árbol, seguía manteniendo el vago sentimiento, algo iba a suceder.


End file.
